<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The (Other) Arrangement by champsbeau</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164528">The (Other) Arrangement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/champsbeau/pseuds/champsbeau'>champsbeau</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, 6000 Years of Love (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Marriage (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Angst, Awkward Love Confessions, Cunnilingus, Edinburgh, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Freddie Mercury - Freeform, Happy Ending, I mean only a little bit of angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealous Aziraphale (Good Omens), Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), Miscommunication, Multi, Pompeii, Rating will go up, Sex Worker, Slow Burn, Smut, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), enjoy, yup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/champsbeau/pseuds/champsbeau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley extended a hand for Aziraphale to take.<br/>“Deal. We’re married. I’m your faithful wife. We’ll live happily ever after for as long as I stay here. Now, can I please get some sleep?”</p><p>AKA: 5 times Aziraphale and Crowley pretended they were a couple and the one time they didn’t have to pretend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Alexandria, 200 BC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi :) Welcome to my little addition to the good omens fandom.<br/>This has been in the works for quite some time and it's 90% complete, so I'll update regularly also thanks to the quarantine situation we're in.<br/>Just so we're clear, whenever Crowley or Aziraphale are presenting themselves as female I use the female pronouns, and when they're presenting themselves as male I'm using the male pronouns.</p><p>I'd like to thank my lovely lovely betas primrose and tiasworld93. Thank you so much for your patience and help!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley felt like a delivery demon.</p><p>He walked into the city of Alexandria with a bag filled with scrolls draped over his shoulder. The bag was heavy from the wooden cases that protected the papers from getting wet or destroyed, and Crowley felt his shoulder hurt at each step he took.  There were at least ten scrolls in there, weighing at least three pounds each.</p><p>He had one simple job: handle these scrolls to a famous mathematician, lure him into reading all of them, and give an extra push towards the manner in which people saw shapes and thought about numbers. No big deal. He couldn’t fuck that up if he tried.</p><p>As Crowley walked along the main street, he couldn’t help but look up in awe at the large constructions they had managed to build over the years. He could see the sea and the famous lighthouse. He hadn’t seen anything that beautiful for at least a millennium. He’d heard stories about the Mouseion, of course, with its enormous structure, the zoo, the muses that wandered about the place and the myth that it had a library that stored a collection of all of the books in the world. The Mouseion was an architectural marvel that he had spotted even before entering city grounds.</p><p>Now, as he walked across the city and saw the Mouseion so close to him, it felt even more majestic. Crowley wished he could own a painting portraying it and felt the addiction of another scroll inside his bag – one containing a perfectly drawn sketch of the large building.</p><p>He crossed the gates and walked up the stairs unannounced, no one noticing a demon in a black toga, dark sunglasses and red hair tied into a long braid walking into the most secure complex of buildings in Alexandria. The only time people looked at him was when he walked towards them and asked a few questions – <em> Who built this place? How long did it take? Is it true that you guys have a zoo? Where can I find the Library? What about the bathroom? </em>  They all obliged quickly and seemed dazed, not remembering what they were doing after Crowley thanked them and turned away to follow the directions.</p><p>Crowley needed a map. The complex was divided into smaller buildings connected by corridors and many gardens. One of these buildings – or, to better describe it, the bigger construction of the Mouseion was the Library. Shouldn’t be hard to find, except that Crowley wasn’t very good with directions and the Mouseion was almost a maze. A rich and enormous maze.</p><p>He found one of the lecture areas and sat down, putting the bag on the marble seat next to him. He looked around and couldn’t help but feel annoyed. Everything was so big it was borderline ridiculous, to say the least. If they wanted to show the world how wealthy Egypt was, they had been very successful. All of the corridors were large enough for him to need ten minutes to cross them. The floors were spot clean, the Greek columns were even more beautiful than the ones in Greece and Crowley could smell the scent of the garden flowers no matter where he stood. </p><p>Even the lecture room was pompous, with large wooden tables and marble seats – such as the one he was sitting on. It would take a lifetime to read all of the contents of that library, and Crowley was an eternal being.</p><p>“<em>Crawley? </em>”</p><p>Crowley recognised that voice calling him by the name he was thinking about letting go. He’d barely thought of himself as Crawley anymore.</p><p>It was the angel, from centuries ago. He turned and found him standing very close to his table, both hands crossed behind his back.</p><p>“Hello, Aziraphale.” He said politely. “How are you?”</p><p>“I’m – fine, yes, thank you very much” the angel said. Crowley could see that he looked puzzled, as if he didn’t know if he should talk or not. His eyes kept darting to Crowley’s bag and his mouth had opened and closed a few times now. Somehow Crowley could see Alexandria as a perfect place for an angel such as Aziraphale to live.</p><p>“How long have you been here?” he asked, and motioned for Aziraphale to sit by his side. The angel looked around, biting his lip. He sat down after an internal debate and adjusted his white toga.</p><p>“A decade, if you must know. I help translate some of the most complex books.”</p><p>“I’m sure you do,” Crowley smiled. “Your lot put you to do it? Translate books, mix some words so they’ll favour your side?”</p><p>Aziraphale was appalled.</p><p>“I would never do such a thing!” He exclaimed. “I – I’m not – They didn’t- I’m on my own.”</p><p>“Can you do that?”</p><p><em> “Yes,” </em> Aziraphale’s cheeks were pink . He kept looking around, Crowley couldn’t understand why. If he was on his own, then why did he think they were being watched? Why was the angel so careful? “Listen, you <em> can’t </em> be here. I don’t know how you found this place, but you can’t. Please.”</p><p>“Why can’t I?”</p><p>“This is a place of arts, literature, and research.” Aziraphale’s tone was lower and, before Crowley could feel offended by his words, he quickly added, “It’s a very tight security, especially around the scrolls. If they find you, you’ll be discorporated.”</p><p>“What makes you think I don’t have a permit to stay here?”</p><p>“Do you?”</p><p>“Nope.” It was Crowley’s turn to look around in suspicion, but other than a few ducked heads from reading scholars there was no sign of security guards. Was Aziraphale… actually worried about him? </p><p>“Trust me, they’ll find you. What is it that you want?” Aziraphale asked. He pointed suspiciously at Crowley’s bag as if the demon was up to no good.</p><p>“Relaaaaaaaaax, angel. I’m not here to do any harm to the Library.” Crowley rolled his eyes. “All I have to do is hand these scrolls to a mathematician. Forgot his name. Starts with a D, I’m almost certain.” Or was it an E?</p><p>Aziraphale still didn’t look very convinced, but he stopped staring at the bag. “I’m sure you can find him right now and be on your way, then.” He said, to which Crowley nodded, and stood up.</p><p>“I will. Cross my heart and hope to discorporate.”</p>
<hr/><p>Crowley knocked on a large door and waited until he could hear footsteps getting closer to paste on a wide – and hopefully likeable – smile.</p><p>“Crawley.” Aziraphale sighed as he opened the door, “What are you doing here? It’s the middle of the night.”</p><p>“Right, yeah, I know,” Crowley took upon himself to walk into Aziraphale’s room. He looked around and found many, many scrolls piled up on shelves against the walls, a small window, a wooden table and a large bed made of marble with a mattress on top of it. “Comfortable.”</p><p>“Crawley,” Aziraphale followed the demon. He looked out at the corridor and thought twice before closing the door behind him. “<em> What are you doing here?” </em></p><p>“Couldn’t find my guy. Turns out, he’s out of town for a couple of days.” the demon said, shrugging. He tossed his bag on the table. “Can I stay here?”</p><p>If angels could have heart attacks, Crowley would be sure that Aziraphale was about to have one. His face was red and he put one hand to his heart, and other on top of his head. He paced around nervously, mumbling to himself, until he turned and faced Crowley.</p><p>“Of course not,” he said after finally having made his decision. “It’s prohibited for non-married individuals to share rooms, especially here, where everything is paid by the government. And also, I’m sure your people and mine shouldn’t- shouldn’t <em> mingle </em> for too long.”</p><p>“Aw, come on,” Crowley sighed. “I’ve walked the entire desert to get here, I need to sleep and I don’t want to go all the way to the city. Please?”</p><p>“What if they check on me?”</p><p>“Why would they do that? It’s the middle of the night.”</p><p>“They’ve done that before.”</p><p>“Check on you?”</p><p>“No, but--” Aziraphale sounded exasperated. Why was the angel so worried about being good all the time? He’d given away his sword and lied to God’s face once, why couldn’t he house a demon for a few days? “They called me in during the night to help with a particularly difficult translation. The scholars never really stop working here.”</p><p>“Look, angel.” Crowley was circling Aziraphale, eyeing him as his argument was formed in his mind. “If you let me stay, you’ll rest knowing there isn’t a demon lurking in your precious little Library, <em> talking </em> people into doing <em> things… </em>”</p><p>“You what?!” Oh, no, that didn’t quite work. Crowley shook his head quickly.</p><p>“I’m here to do a simple job. Just spread knowledge. Of logic, or something like that. You can read it and see that there’s nothing evil about it.”</p><p>Aziraphale was rubbing his hands together, but he seemed to buy Crowley’s point. His face wasn’t of concern anymore. He was thinking.</p><p>“Fine,” He said. “But if anyone asks, we’re married. I don’t want anyone to think I’m having special visitors from other towns.”</p><p>Crowley thought about the fact that his body had been presenting himself for the past decades as neither male or female, but something in between the two. He sighed, making a slight effort in order to make himself look more feminine. His, or <em> her </em> breasts were rounder, fuller, and his, or <em> her </em> hips were more pronounced under the tunics. It would take some time for Crowley to really think of himself, or <em> herself </em>, as female, but it could work out perfectly for the appearances of a scholar and his traveling wife. Shrugging, Crowley extended a hand for Aziraphale to take.</p><p>“Deal. We’re married. I’m your faithful wife. We’ll live happily ever after for as long as I stay here. Now, can I please get some sleep?”</p>
<hr/><p>A couple of days turned into a fortnight. Crowley herself was beginning to wonder if the mathematician she was supposed to encounter had been killed on the road. No, she would know that. Right?</p><p>Not that she really cared. Aziraphale had proven to be an enjoyable company and Crowley was convinced that the angel had the same opinion about her. They had developed a routine of sorts, in which they woke at the first sunlight - well, most of the time Crowley was the only one that slept - , shared breakfast at the dining room along with other scholars and some of their families and, during the rest of the morning and the afternoons, they talked and walked around the Mouseion.</p><p>Aziraphale showed Crowley where the zoo was and they talked about the animals and how different they were from the ones they saw entering Noah’s ark. They watched as paintings were created, talked about arts, sciences and the works currently being translated by Aziraphale. The complex building had around a thousand scholars working on the most different papers and Crowley knew some of their names now, knew their wives’ and children’s names, knew what they were researching and some of their hobbies.</p><p>They watched a lecture on philosophy and Crowley liked it a lot better than the lecture about physics. They read the scrolls Crowley brought – well, <em> Aziraphale </em> read them. Crowley didn’t read. It was new to her, having words written like that. She was used to relying on the spoken word and nothing else. Stories were better when people told them out loud instead of writing them anyway.</p><p>“You really don’t know how to read?” Aziraphale asked one night. The demon was laying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling as the angel worked on the study desk. When Crowley stared down to face Aziraphale, she saw the angel looking at her.</p><p>“I know <em> how </em> to read.” Crowley scowled. “I just have to wish to understand the signs and it’ll happen.”</p><p>“Why don’t you?”</p><p>“I’m not interested, angel. Scrolls are boring.”</p><p>“But they have- they have <em> worlds </em>inside them! Worlds with human knowledge!” Aziraphale stood up, grabbing the scroll he was translating and taking it to bed. He sat next to Crowley, who had turned her back to him. “Crawley, please, look at this.”</p><p>Crowley rolled her eyes and eventually rolled back on the bed. Her arm was touching Aziraphale’s knee but neither of them seemed to realise - or care about - it. “What is this about?”</p><p>“It’s a poem. An epic. I think you’ll like it; there are a lot of misunderstandings and many people die because of it.”</p><p>“Why don’t you read it to me, angel?”</p><p>Aziraphale smiled gently and nearly started reading it only because the tone Crowley used was very compelling. Then, he remembered the point of the conversation and shook his head.</p><p>“No, my dear<em> , you’re </em> supposed to do it.” He said instead. “Here, please. Wish for it and read it. I wouldn’t dare to introduce you to a bad story now, would I?”</p><p>And that was the moment of history in which Aziraphale invented the infamous puppy eyes. Crowley looked at him and couldn’t believe the way those hazel eyes stared at her, so pleading, so <em> soft</em>.</p><p>“Ah, for fuck’s sake- give this to me.” Crowley hissed. She pushed herself up to a sitting position and grabbed the scroll from Aziraphale’s hands, wishing for the words to make sense to her eyes. She stared at the scroll for a moment, frowning, and the symbols slowly moved into legible words.</p><p>Soon enough and Crowley was reading. And she liked it. To her utter annoyance. The pleased expression on Aziraphale’s face diminished the annoyance a little bit, but it was still impressive just how easily Crowley had folded to do Aziraphale’s will.</p><p>It was also impressive just how comfortable and content she felt.</p><p>One evening, as they walked into the dining room for a feast, Crowley wondered what it would have been like to actually be married to someone like Aziraphale. The thought caught her off guard and she stopped on her breaks. Oh, <em> fuck</em>. She needed to find that bloody mathematician, get away from there, away from Aziraphale and his angelic presence that was most definitely doing something to her. Something she was sure she didn’t like.</p><p>“Dear?” Aziraphale had turned to look at him, using the term of endearment they somehow managed to slip into conversations whilst in public. They were alone now. Crowley couldn’t understand why the angel was saying <em> that word </em> now. “Won’t you come?”</p><p>“Yes, I- Yes. I will. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Is everything alright with you?”</p><p>“Yes. I think I tripped on something. No, don’t look, it’s not there anymore.”</p><p>“Take my hand, will you?” Aziraphale kindly extended his hand and Crowley took it. They walked across the room. Crowley felt Aziraphale’s thumb caress the back of her hand and wondered if the angel felt the way she tensed up. </p>
<hr/><p>Two days later, the mathematician arrived. Crowley knew who the man was the moment she laid her eyes on him. This was it, then. The plan had to continue. When she thought about leaving this place, she felt her chest tightening in a different, strange way she <em>definitely</em> didn’t like. Her throat began to hurt as she turned to her – <em>Aziraphale’s – </em>room. Once she got there, she shut the door with a loud thud and grabbed her bag. It was laying on the floor now, after Aziraphale had carefully inspected the content they put it aside for the rest of their fake-marriage.</p><p>She was walking in the corridor that led to the Mathematician’s writing chambers.</p><p>She saw Aziraphale.</p><p>“My dear, I was on my way to find you.” The Angel said with a smile, walking towards Crowley and pressing a kiss to her cheek – as costumery for a husband to greet his wife in public. When he took hold of Crowley’s hands, he noticed one of them held the bag with all the scrolls. Crowley could see Aziraphale’s smile drop. “Oh.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“He’s here, then?”</p><p>“Yeah.  Saw him earlier.”</p><p>“Good, good. No need to sneak around anymore.” Aziraphale worked on recomposing himself as he let go of Crowley’s hand. He gave the demon a kind, even if forced, smile.</p><p>“Yeah.” Crowley found that she had forgotten how to say any word that wasn’t that stupid <em> yeah </em>. She felt idiotic, she felt sad, she felt like she wasn’t going to be able to say goodbye to Aziraphale without ruining everything for good.</p><p>“Don’t let me keep you,” Aziraphale stepped to the side and waved a hand to the empty corridor that led to the mathematician. He nodded at Crowley, always kind, and walked away.</p><p>“Angel!” Crowley called, turning to see Aziraphale go. The angel stopped when called and Crowley thought she saw his shoulders tremble before he turned.</p><p>“Don’t – thank me, don’t say anything.” Aziraphale said. “No one can know about it. If you say it –” If<em> I said it, it would be like Heaven and Hell knew that an angel helped a demon, </em>Crowley thought. She was the one that nodded this time. No thank you, no favour. “See you around, Crawley.”</p><p>Crowley watched as Aziraphale walked away, this time letting him. She swallowed hard, feeling the intense ache in her throat. </p><p>She knocked on the mathematician’s door and did exactly what she had planned from the beginning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! Comments and opinions would be very much appreciated :)</p><p>ps.: Notice how Aziraphale still refers to Crowley as Crawley, as it's the TV show's script spelling whereas the book uses Crawly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pompeii, 60 AD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“How did you – How did you – How did –” The angel mumbled, moving to push Crowley into the room and close the door behind them.<br/>Crowley, that was still speechless and flustered, blinked herself into a calmer state and cleared her throat. “I heard rumours about an angel in a brothel and had to come by and see it for myself.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What happens when an angel and a demon meet in the most sinful town of the Roman Empire? :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley entered the brothel discreetly. She didn’t want to be mistaken for one of the concubines, nor wanted them to think she was there to enjoy their services. The vibe she unconsciously presented with her posture however was more or less of a cheated wife, she thought, because the concubines that weren’t busy upstairs stared at her with a scowl, as if she’d busted into the place to fetch a cheating, soon to be ex-husband. Which she most definitely was not.</p><p>She had been living in a city very close to Pompeii for the past couple of years and had become somewhat of a small politician over there. She hadn’t meant to stay for a long time in Italy, but her plans changed when Hell noticed she was doing a good job with the souls. And she ended up enjoying the food and the alcohol – mostly the alcohol – whilst playing the political games.</p><p>Crowley had heard rumours about the city of Pompeii, about how modern it had become with the Roman Empire, and also about all of the cheap depravity that happened there. She wasn’t particularly interested in the depravity as she was the one that usually <em> started </em> it, but she <em> was </em> interested in their most famous brothel. And their most famous prostitute.</p><p>At first, Crowley didn’t believe what she heard. A woman that men said looked like an angel. And fucked like an angel. A fair-haired woman with curves that made men fall in love instantly. Quite literally: the men laid their eyes on her and felt waves of love crashing through their souls. Crowley had to see that for herself.</p><p>So, there she was; her long hair was curly and loose. Her dark tunic was long and thick, nothing like the ones the prostitutes wore – which made her quite visible in that lovely, sordid crowd. Her sunglasses were small and barely covered her eyes but were enough to deceive humans into believing she didn’t have slitted pupils.</p><p>“If your husband is here there is nothing you can do about it,” A voice came behind Crowley just as a hand poked her shoulder. She turned around with a frown.</p><p>“I’m not looking for my husband.”</p><p>“You’re too well dressed to be looking for a job.”</p><p>“I’m – I’m not looking for a <em> job </em>either.”</p><p>“What do you want?” The woman was overly defensive and Crowley could understand why. She sighed and looked around. The walls had the most explicit paintings of the many ways people could be intimate as well as several graffiti with notes and prices attached to different names. Crowley was rather impressed by the decoration. She also noticed that there was no sign of a light-haired woman like the one she was looking for on the main floor, so she was most likely upstairs.</p><p>“I’m looking for a woman – she’s, uh, light-haired, curvy, probably attends by Azi--” Crowley started, but the woman was already rolling her eyes and moving away.</p><p>“She’s on the third floor. First door to the left.”</p><p>And with that, Crowley bowed her head and went to look for the angel. The chances of her being Aziraphale were slim, but they hadn’t seen each other in many years. Crowley felt distressed. They’d briefly encountered in Golgotha and Rome, but they were very short of time on both occasions.</p><p>Now, moved by utter curiosity, she knocked on the aforementioned door and heard a loud groan of frustration coming from a man inside the room.</p><p> “I still have time!” The man shouted, and Crowley could hear a woman’s voice mumbling something that she didn’t recognise. There was a conversation and she heard a moan, really, a <em> moan, </em> and a few seconds later the door opened to a tall, strong man with the happiest, most satisfied expression Crowley saw in years. He was also <em> very </em> naked.</p><p>The man didn’t bat his lashes at Crowley’s presence as he left. The demon walked into the room, ready to apologise for being wrong when Aziraphale turned and stared at her with wide, completely shocked eyes.</p><p>The angel had assumed a female form and was completely nude but it was still most definitely him. Or, well, <em> her</em>. At the sight of Crowley by the doorstep, Aziraphale grabbed a white linen sheet from the bed and quickly wrapped it around her body. Her cheeks were flushed and her – long – blonde hair was still loose and a tad dishevelled.</p><p>“How did you – How did you – How did –” The angel mumbled, moving to push Crowley into the room and close the door behind them.</p><p>Crowley, that was still speechless and flustered, blinked herself into a calmer state and cleared her throat. “I heard rumours about an angel in a brothel and had to come by and see it for myself.”</p><p>“Rumours? Really?”</p><p>“I- Yes.”</p><p>“Good Heavens<b>!</b> I have to leave, then.”</p><p>“What – exactly, is your purpose here?” Crowley couldn’t help but ask.</p><p>She felt curious. An angel, working at the Devil’s favourite spot? For the eternal life of her, she couldn’t understand.</p><p>Aziraphale sighed. She sat on the bed and crossed her legs before adjusting the sheet so it pressed against her body tightly and wouldn’t slip. She then moved her fingers to her hair, trying to tame the almost white curls.</p><p>“If you <em> must </em> know, I first came here to try their pork with figs,” Aziraphale started. She sounded embarrassed and couldn’t look into Crowley’s eyes for a long moment. “Then I found out that something really bad is going to happen to this city very soon and decided to stay here to lift the spirits of the villagers.”</p><p>“… By fucking them?”</p><p>“I don’t- I don’t <em> fuck </em> them, Crowley.” Aziraphale finally looked up at the demon with a frown. “I haven’t, ever. I just make them imagine they’ve fucked me and give the best orgasm of their lives. As it turns out, orgasms are very important to humans.”</p><p>“You…” Crowley started, but she couldn’t finish. She threw her head back and laughed. “You’re a hedonistic pig, aren’t you? Getting off on people’s pleasures.” Crowley was still laughing and she didn’t notice how the pink on Aziraphale’s cheek had turned into a proper <em> red.</em> When she saw it, she shook her hands to explain herself, “I mean it in the most flattering way, angel. Only you could think of something like that.”</p><p>“Shut up,” The angel groaned.</p><p>For how long was Aziraphale doing that? The angel was so naïve and at the same time so, so wicked. Crowley didn’t know what she expected but she knew it wasn’t <em> that </em>.</p><p>“What’s going to happen to the city?” She asked, and moved to sit next to Aziraphale. She moved her own hands to the angel’s hair and absentmindedly helped with the knots as Aziraphale told her of a big earthquake that would destroy the entire city, how it would never recover its current state until it would be eventually vanquished by a horrible volcanic incident.</p><p>“To summarise – the people that won’t die in the earthquake will either move away or die after the volcano erupts. This town won’t exist in ten years from now.” Aziraphale sighed.</p><p>“Your lot doesn’t play around, do they?” Crowley said with a scowl. She thought of the children she saw playing when she entered the town, thought of the dogs, of the cows. “Can’t you stop it instead of briefly lifting people’s spirits?”</p><p>“Oh, no, you know I can’t. It’s all part of the Plan.”</p><p>“You and your bloody <em> Plan </em> again.” Crowley did what she thought to be a very good impression of Aziraphale as she said the word <em> plan. </em>“To me that’s just cruel. And I lived in Hell.”</p><p>Aziraphale shook her head. “It doesn’t matter anymore. If you heard rumours, my presence isn’t discreet anymore. I have to find a way to leave this place.”</p><p>“Discreet? There’s a graffiti that says<em> I’ve fucked an angel and it was beautiful </em> by the stairs.”</p><p>“I didn’t know that.” Aziraphale scowled.</p><p>“Just walk away and leave.” Crowley shrugged.</p><p>“I can’t just leave – they’d ask questions, wouldn’t they?”</p><p>“I don’t know, angel.” In truth, Crowley never really got attached to any place for long. She was staying for a couple of years in the town over the hill but that was it, she would leave soon without a word to anyone and just let people assume whatever they wanted about her.</p><p>“I have to either fake my own death or join a convent of sorts.”</p><p>“Why don’t you say you’re getting married to a client?”</p><p>“Oh, <em> oh </em>!” Aziraphale exclaimed. She shifted away from Crowley to pace around the room and the demon was disappointed that she couldn’t touch her hair any more. She had been caressing it for quite a while now and it made her stomach tickle pleasantly. “You could do it! Like we did it at the Library!”</p><p>“I heard about what happened to it. I’m sorry.”</p><p>A flash of sadness passed through Aziraphale’s eyes and she stopped pacing the room. Crowley thought the angel was going to cry and regretted her words.</p><p>“It’s fine. Not all of it burnt down yet, just. The most important parts.” Aziraphale bit her bottom lip, pulling it slightly. Crowley tried not to stare too much. The angel seemed really upset about it and Crowley wanted to stand up and hold her.</p><p>Crowley remembered when the news of the Library burning down reached her ears. More than the loss of the ancient history, literature and learning, the Library had a longing place in Crowley’s heart. It was where she got to know Aziraphale for who she really was, where they spent days talking and where Aziraphale taught Crowley how to read. Now it was gone.</p><p>“It was a lovely place. Suited you very nicely.” Crowley said. Aziraphale smiled even if it seemed like she was about to cry. They stared at each other for a while, the shared memories settling in the brothel’s room that looked nothing like the one they stayed at the Library. Where they were right now lacked Aziraphale’s personality. Didn’t have any books, just one bed, a vanity and a full body mirror.</p><p>“Will you do it?” Aziraphale asked after some time. “Marry me so I’ll leave this brothel?”</p><p>Crowley hesitated in the same manner Aziraphale did almost three hundred years ago.</p><p>“Yeah, I will.” She said, “Can two women be married in this land already?”</p><p>“Afraid not.”</p><p>“Disappointing. I’ll change, and we’ll do it.”</p><p>Aziraphale smiled widely and walked towards Crowley. “Thank you, my dearest.” The angel said. She moved a strand of Crowley’s red hair behind her ear and touched the demon’s cheek with her thumb. “Can you keep the long hair? I rather like it.” </p><p>Crowley’s mouth was ajar and she focused solely on the sensation of the angel’s finger against her skin. She couldn’t think too much about what Aziraphale had said or she’d combust. She felt warm and soft and like home.</p><p>Crowley closed her eyes and concentrated. When she looked up at Aziraphale again, her jaw was more prominent than before, her chest was flatter and even if her hair was still long, it showed a different style of haircut. Her toga was still black, but it felt different. For all effects, now Crowley was a man. </p><p>“Better now?” He asked.</p><p>“Oh, dear, I’d rather you stayed the way you prefer.”</p><p>“I don’t actually mind this body,” Crowley mused. He stared down at his hands, spotting the light red hair and the soft callus on his fingers. “It varies from day to day.”</p><p>“You do look like a lovely husband.” Aziraphale said. She sounded proud, almost as if she wanted to take Crowley’s hand and parade him to her friends. Crowley felt his cheeks heat up when that thought crossed his mind, but he shook his head and tried to focus.</p><p>“Not quite yet, angel. I actually still got to give you something.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“A wedding band, I suppose.”</p><p>“Oh!” Aziraphale looked at him expectantly. She’d heard about the newest roman fashion of husbands giving their wives a ring, but since she was always surrounded by unmarried women, she hadn’t seen one from up close.</p><p>When Crowley snapped his fingers and a ring appeared on his hand, he gave it to Aziraphale, who inspected it with a smile. The ring was made of iron. It was thick, shaped like two wings that would wrap around one’s finger. One wing was slightly darker than the other. Aziraphale put it on the fourth finger of her left hand and extended her arm to stare at it from a greater distance.</p><p>“It’s lovely, my dear. Just, absolutely lovely.” Aziraphale smiled widely. Crowley felt sick. He could swear he heard the angel sigh happily. “Should we kiss as well? Or are you selective with the traditions we follow?” </p><p>“I don’t think that is necessary, is it?” Crowley asked. He felt like he said that in a very calm way, which was the complete opposite of the way he felt.</p><p>Aziraphale shrugged. “It is customary. You did just give me a ring.”</p><p>Crowley nodded and braced himself for what was about to come. He leaned in, took Aziraphale’s neck with his hand and pulled the angel closer. He pressed their lips together as gently as he could.</p><p>Aziraphale’s lips were soft, but colder than Crowley expected. He felt that the angel leaned into the touch and, for one moment, considered deepening it. His stomach was cold and yet Crowley felt his cheeks very warm. He counted to five before slowly moving away.</p><p>“Can we dine out somewhere? Celebrate with peaches and honey?” Aziraphale asked as she opened her eyes. Her cheeks were still a pleasant tone of pink, but other than that she seemed to be dealing with everything a whole lot better than Crowley.  </p><p>“Aren’t you – uh - forgetting something?” Crowley pointed at the angel, that still had a sheet wrapped around her nude body. Aziraphale chuckled and moved to get some clothes from a small chest Crowley hadn’t noticed before. “Why don’t you miracle your clothes like I did?”</p><p>“It’s more fun when I do it like that, dear. Now, turn around so I can change.”</p><p>“I thought we were married?” Crowley joked, but stood from the bed and turned around so his back faced the angel.</p><p>He could hear Aziraphale remove the sheet, fold it nicely and put on a tunic. Crowley was a demon and his job was to tempt people. During that night, Aziraphale had tempted him so many times that Crowley couldn’t even count. Right now, he just wanted to turn around and stare at the angel’s body, the curves of her waist, the shape of her hips and thighs. And, oh, how much he wanted to kiss Aziraphale again. Crowley was tense and nearly jumped off his own skin at the touch of Aziraphale’s gentle hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“I’m ready,” the angel said. Crowley turned around and noticed that beyond the white tunic she put on, Aziraphale had done something to her hair. Part of it was tied into a half knot and some of it was still loose, but the curls were more prominent.</p><p>“You can’t miracle your clothes but the hair is alright?” Crowley asked. He nearly choked out the first two words but managed to stay calm.</p><p>“I can’t deal with hair.”</p><p>“Right, I – Let’s get you out of here.”</p><p>Crowley took Aziraphale’s hand and pulled her close. Together, they went downstairs, where the angel showed the ring to all of the girls and they talked excitedly for a while, kissing, hugging and giving small bottles of perfume as wedding presents.</p><p>Crowley stood in a corner and watched Aziraphale say goodbye to everyone she knew. Some men were clearly in distress and stared at Crowley with hatred in their eyes. The angel did seem to fit in the oddest places, always making every single person fall in love with her – one way or the other.</p><p>Aziraphale eventually walked towards Crowley. Her eyes were wet from a few tears.</p><p>“These girls. They’re mostly former slaves or come from very poor families. Worries me that I won’t be here to defend them.” Aziraphale sounded sad. Crowley put his arm around the angel’s waist and pulled her away from the building before he decided to stay.</p><p>“You know it’s for the best, angel.” He whispered, “Think of the <em>Great Plan</em>.”</p><p><em> Perhaps that was the wrong thing to say</em>, Crowley thought after a few years. Aziraphale’s expression changed suddenly and the angel now eyed him suspiciously.</p><p>“Is that what you were doing here, then? Luring me out of the brothel so they’ll serve <em> your </em> side?”</p><p>“What? No, I –”</p><p>“And I believed you!”</p><p>“Angel, I wouldn’t –” Crowley was scowling and shaking his head because he felt very confused. “How could you misinterpret me so badly?”</p><p>“<em> Look </em> ,” Aziraphale stepped away. “I’m glad you helped me because I needed to leave anyway, but I can’t be seen around you. We’re in public. My side mustn’t know I was helped by a <em> demon </em>, of all creatures.” </p><p>That hurt more than Crowley imagined it would. He took one step back as well, increasing the space between himself and the angel. He waved one hand dismissively.</p><p>“I’m leaving, then,” he hissed. “Didn’t want to have pears anyway! I <em> hate </em>pears.”</p><p>“Fine!”</p><p>“<em>Fine.” </em></p><p>Crowley turned around and left, feeling hurt, angry and, most importantly, regretting his words. He barely spent two hours in the company of the angel and had managed to fuck things up completely.</p><p>Fuck that. Fuck the angel, if she was so embarrassed of being seen with a demon. Crowley was sure that Hell couldn’t care less of his whereabouts lately. He doubted Heaven cared too.</p><p>It didn’t matter anyway, because eventually they would check.</p><p>Crowley hated that Aziraphale was <em> kind of </em>right.</p><p>They were on opposite sides and they would always be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! As always, comments would be really appreciated and push me into updating sooner :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Edinburgh, 1601 AD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Are you tempting me?” Aziraphale asked.<br/>“Why, are you feeling tempted?”<br/>Aziraphale huffed at Crowley, that looked like sin incarnate with heels, red lips and that stupid smile on her face. Of course he was feeling bloody tempted.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I'm making a small change to canon. This happens right after the scene at The Globe.<br/>Guysssss, you have no idea how excited I am for this chapter!!! It's my favourite so far, I love the fashion from this era and I love that we're having some Aziraphale POV. </p><p>I hope you like it, please let me know. Your comments have been so kind and filled my heart with so much happiness. </p><p>I'd like to thank primrose for the amazing beta work! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Nobody ever has to know. Toss you for Edinburgh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tails, I’m afraid. You’re going to Scotland.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was later that week when Aziraphale was readying the horse he was supposed to ride to Edinburgh. He had put together a bag with some clothes, fruits, meat and a couple of books for the journey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was excited to visit Edinburgh, hadn’t been there in a few hundred years and he heard they were doing marvels in the art of distilling scotch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t excited, however, to try and persuade a clan leader to steal whatever it was that Crowley told him to do. He hoped Heaven wouldn’t check what exactly he was going to do there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They wouldn’t check. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They never checked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not when he went to Munich to do some minor temptations for Crowley, or when the demon himself went to Rouen and blessed a church architect on his behalf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They followed their Arrangement a dozen times over the past thousand years and neither Heaven nor Hell had checked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Aziraphale always felt in his gut that that was going to be the day in which they would be discovered; Hell would destroy Crowley and Heaven would put Aziraphale on a mindless desk job up there, where Aziraphale would live guilty for the rest of eternity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want that. He wanted to stay there and live with the humans. Wanted to help them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wanted to keep bumping into Crowley. Dine with him. Bicker, laugh, and enjoy his company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was about to hop onto the horse when he noticed the tall figure walking towards him. He waited, recognising the figure by the characteristic way in which they swung their hips as they walked. He felt the pit of his stomach turn slightly, and smiled widely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dear. Come to check if I am sticking to our Arrangement?” Aziraphale asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now </span>
  <span>that </span>
  <span>Aziraphale was close enough to Crowley to see his expression, he noticed the demon looked torn between talking or not. He frowned. “What is it? Is something wrong? Did Hell say something? Do they know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No- Calm down angel, nothing’s wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was…</span>
  <span>t</span>
  <span>hinking. About the Arrangement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And? Crowley, I already told you I’m doing it. You don’t have to worry.” Aziraphale ran his hands over his horse’s flank, and the animal seemed to bask in the angel’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not that either. I was thinking that maybe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> I could come with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t we agree it is counterintuitive for both of us to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes - but, ah, for fuck’s sake. Our respective head offices don’t actually care how things get done, right? So, we could both go and… Spend some time there, whilst we cross things off their lists. Like we’ve done before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s eyes widened and he was sure his expression of surprise - maybe even of delight - was apparent for Crowley to read. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are talking about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Other</span>
  </em>
  <span> Arrangement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My, my. We haven’t done that in ages.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could act married again. It’s always fun when we do that, isn’t it?” Aziraphale asked. He and Crowley had both pretended they didn’t notice that Aziraphale never really took off the ring Crowley gave him in Pompeii. Even after they fought, Aziraphale had kept it on. He really liked it. And they eventually resolved their issues anyway, even coming up with their little Arrangement. And the Other Arrangement, that involved both angel and demon sometimes escaping to sightsee whilst on duty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they were going to cross the entire world throughout the years, might as well do it with a good company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It took you ages to agree with some minor diabolical deed and now you want us to act married? On purpose?” Crowley asked, to which Aziraphale turned his back to him in a scowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One thing is me getting in trouble for diabolical miracles,” He said. He was very busy adjusting the saddle on his horse to care to look at Crowley. “The other is me reporting that I encountered a demon and kept an eye on him for a few days.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever he meant by keeping an eye on him, neither of them spoke about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should take a carriage.” Crowley said after having enough of Aziraphale mess with the damn saddle. Even the horse seemed bored. “You know I don’t like riding horses.” </span>
</p><p><span>“Oh, yes. That’s true.” Aziraphale moved to grab his baggage from where he’d just finished adjusting, but Crowley was one step ahead. With a </span><span>wave of the demon’s hand,</span> <span>the horse shook his head and suddenly there were two of them, along with a carriage attached. </span></p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale also noticed how a coachman was running to meet them from the closest tavern, suddenly overcome with the necessity to work. The angel greeted him with a kind smile and gave two shillings for the work before </span>
  <span>stepping </span>
  <span>into the carriage and settling himself as comfortably as he could. Which was a whole lot more comfortable than he would have been on top of a horse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched Crowley’s features change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the demon put his first foot into the carriage, he was a male presenting demon with long hair and a goatee. By the time he sat down on the seat in front of the angel, his black doublet and breeches were replaced by a complex gown, dark as the night, with everything a fashionable woman could ever wish for</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> and his hair was arranged in a high bun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look --” Aziraphale started. He gaped a little, feeling overwhelmed by Crowley’s presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” The demon shook her hand dismissively and cut him off. Aziraphale could see that Crowley was smiling, and that was enough for them at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sitting comfortably with this dress?” Aziraphale asked then. “The skirt - Is so big.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprisingly so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Maybe hours had passed. It was dark outside, which meant they would need to stop somewhere for the coachman to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking, angel.” Crowley said, ending the comfortable silence they shared. “You’re the male this time around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you-- You know--” Crowley motioned to Aziraphale’s hand, for once acknowledging the silent presence of the wing-shaped ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale stared down at it and, for one moment, felt ashamed for keeping the ring for so long. He knew he had no reason to feel that way, but every time he remembered the ring was there, something inside him made him think that he was cheating on the heavens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved to take the ring off to give it to Crowley but the demon stopped him, quickly moving her hands to cover the angel’s knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one is yours.” Crowley said in a much softer tone than Aziraphale expected. “I want one that is all mine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley had her gaze fixed on Aziraphale. She still had her sunglasses, but the angel could spot the traces of make-up on the demon’s face. Her lips were a lovely tone of red. Aziraphale tried not to stare too much. He focused on staring into the dark glasses and nodded so softly one couldn’t tell he’d moved at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel blinked and wished for a ring just like the one he owned. He looked down at Crowley’s hands on top of his own and there it was – light and dark iron wings wrapped around one of the demon’s fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both stared at their hands in silence, for God knows how long. The memories that accompanied the day Crowley presented Aziraphale with the ring also accompanied one of their many fights from over the years. They never had the pears with honey. They parted ways and didn’t meet for years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now they were together, on a ten-day voyage to Scotland. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale said it was going to be fun to be husband and wife, but the last thing he wanted to do at that moment was laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go,” Aziraphale said softly. “Do you like it? Or do you want something different?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s perfect.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you also want the kiss?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale noted the way Crowley’s eyebrows lifted and the demon gaped for a couple of seconds before nodding and shifting closer. They were both sitting on the edges of their seats, their hands still connected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale closed the gap between their lips, kissing Crowley as his eyes fluttered shut. He felt the demon’s breathing tickle his cheek and tilted his head slightly to align their lips properly, just long enough for him to get a taste of Crowley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Aziraphale retreated, Crowley leaned forwards and brushed their lips together once more, as if the first kiss hadn’t been enough. She lingered the touch for a while before pulling away from Aziraphale to lean against the window. She looked out at the view, frowning. “What’s that saying about birds and wings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have absolutely no idea, my dear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. We should probably stop, angel. We’ve reached a small town.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p><span>During the journey</span> <span>they stayed as guests</span> <span>in the houses of some of Aziraphale’s acquaintances. Or acquaintances of Aziraphale’s acquaintances. They were welcomed with dinner, stayed for the night and left the very next day, hoping to make the trip as short as it could be. Even if they were in a comfortable carriage, it wasn’t enjoyable to sit inside it for an entire day. </span></p><p>
  <span>During the nights they shared the guestroom’s beds even though they didn’t have to. It had been a long time since the Library. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time Crowley flopped herself onto a bed and motioned to sleep without bothering to miracle another bed Aziraphale stared at the scene in confusion, but he’d grown used to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale hardly ever slept when he was by himself, preferring to spend his time in the presence of books or music. When he was with Crowley, however, something always made him change into pyjamas or nightgowns and lay down by the demon’s side. Even then, it was hard for him to sleep. So much to focus on, really. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could one relax when there was a demon sleeping a mere six inches away? Aziraphale was quite literally sleeping with the enemy. And watching said enemy sleep. And smiling when said enemy stirred softly, or unconsciously moved her body closer in her sleep.  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>There was one day left until they would finally arrive at Edinburgh. Crowley was sitting across from Aziraphale and had both of her feet resting on the empty spot by the angel’s side. Aziraphale had his legs crossed and was focused on a book he’d acquired from their latest host. He had one elbow resting on Crowley’s ankle. He could sense that Crowley was thinking about something because the demon kept moving on her seat. He had waited for an hour. Nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dear, please share what bothers you.” He said, closing the book to look directly at Crowley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure I want to talk about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <span>all right </span>
  <span>if you don’t.” And, as he said that, Aziraphale shot Crowley one of those looks he knew never failed to make the demon say or do as he pleased. He didn’t use that trick often, but it pleased him to know that Crowley had that weakness. He saw the roll of Crowley’s eyes even behind the dark sunglasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never really understood what you were doing in Pompeii. I’ve encountered you many times afterwards and you never-- You were never undercover like that again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale felt his stomach turn and, for one moment, he wished he could change subjects. He looked out the window with the hope of finding something outside he could divert the conversation to, and found nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t really there to lift the spirits of the city,” he admitted quietly. He still stared out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you doing there, angel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale could feel Crowley shifting </span>
  <span>in</span>
  <span> the carriage, moving closer in order to pay attention to the exchange. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I - I was looking for jobs. For the younger girls that worked there and didn’t want to.” Aziraphale’s hands were resting on top of the book by his lap. He moved his fingers nervously. “You remember that some of them were former slaves. Others lived on the streets. When I came to the city, I saw that brothel and the young girls and I- I- wanted to give them better lives, I suppose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale turned to look at Crowley and was surprised to find that the demon had removed her glasses. Her brows were furrowed and the yellow eyes stared so intensely at his hazel ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You helped them find a better job but let them die when the volcano erupted?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale’s eyes widened and he straightened his posture, feeling defensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I -- Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t think to maybe tell them to move from that doomed city?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t go directly against Her, Crowley.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heaven’s morality is fucked up.” Crowley slumped against the seat and Aziraphale felt his entire being flush from embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” the angel said quietly. “But I had orders to follow, and it’s all part of Her Plan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now and then I think humans are the lucky ones, with their free will. They don’t have to pick a side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There is nothing either good or bad,” Aziraphale quoted, a shy smile appearing on his lips as he looked at the demon. “But thinking makes it so."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t like the gloomy ones.” Crowley said with a huff and turned to face the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale studied the angle of Crowley’s face as the demon looked away. He stared at the sharp jaw, the thin lips and the yellow eyes. He hardly ever saw those eyes. He liked them very much. If it weren’t for those eyes, maybe Aziraphale wouldn’t feel so conflicted. He would follow Heaven’s orders without thinking twice. Maybe that was Crowley’s Purpose all along, tempting Aziraphale, making him question every single choice he ever took. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time Aziraphale realised that, he felt angry. He’d exploded and left. He was more used to that idea now, but it still made him feel uncomfortable. And defensive. And tempted. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They arrived in the morning and were welcomed in Edinburgh as guests at the King’s Castle, receiving the news of a ball happening at that very same evening. For once, Aziraphale felt tired, and slept whilst Crowley plotted her encounter with the clan leader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes! This will do nicely,” The demon exclaimed, waking Aziraphale from his nap. The angel sat up on the bed, and wished for the pain in his back and feet to go away. It did. He looked at Crowley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What will do nicely?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My gown. I’m going to tempt that clan leader in a way he’s never been tempted before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale arched his brows in amusement. At first when he planned on going alone to Scotland, he was going to merely talk to the leader into stealing the cattle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley clearly had other plans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her bosom was pressed by the tight and stiff bodice and she wore a large dark skirt parted in the middle to show an underskirt with golden details embroidered. She also had fake sleeves and lots, lots of embroidered pearls. Her red hair seemed brighter than usual and was swept up into a high bun, and many pearls were pinned on it as well. Aziraphale knew that if Crowley was a human, she wouldn’t be able to breathe with that sort of garment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked astonishing. Aziraphale stared at Crowley completely dumbfounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close your mouth, angel, or you’ll catch a fly.” Crowley seemed rather pleased with the reaction she got from Aziraphale. Too pleased, the angel thought, and shook his head to will himself into a more presentable posture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon me,” Aziraphale huffed. “I’m impressed. That’s just it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It always amazed the angel how creative Crowley could get when it came to crafting her style. Aziraphale never changed much. He had standards, obviously, always buying and assuming the fashion of the wealthier gentlemen. Something about the way Crowley imagined her clothes instead of buying made them feel different to the eye. Perhaps it was only because Crowley was the one wearing them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should try and impress me as well,” Crowley said. She still had a smug smile on her face as she waved her fingers at Aziraphale’s clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel felt like there was nothing wrong with them, but now if he stood side by side with Crowley, he would clearly look underdressed. It didn’t please Aziraphale, but he knew he didn’t own anything that extra. He waved his own hand and miracled himself the finest doublet, breeches and shoes he could think of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes,” Crowley chuckled. “We look perfect together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale tensed when Crowley walked towards him - God, how could Crowley walk with that sort of garment? The demon seemed so comfortable with herself, though, as this was her favoured shape as of late. He felt Crowley’s hand on his arm, and took this as a sign that they ought to move from their chambers and to the ball. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Here is what’s going to happen, angel.” Crowley whispered to his ear. “We’re going to dance, and then you’re going to give my hand to that fellow with the Mac</span>
  <span>N</span>
  <span>ab tartan so I can talk to him for a little while.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d already drank a considerable amount of alcohol - Aziraphale talked to the King and a few of his closest men whilst Crowley met and drank with their wives. They’d encountered again after a couple of hours, when the genders were finally mixing and the music had gotten louder. Crowley had her chest pressed to Aziraphale’s side and she smelled like a lovely mixture of the women’s perfumes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s dance.” Aziraphale agreed. He put his hand on Crowley’s waist and pulled her closer. It was hard with the extension of Crowley’s skirts, but they’d managed quite nicely. They joined a choreography neither knew when the party began but after a few minutes they considered themselves masters in it, even if it was only the alcohol making them feel that way, and laughed as the dance progressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually Aziraphale did let go of Crowley, switching partners with the man from the clan Crowley had pointed out earlier. He took the hand of the man’s wife. She was a nice dancer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have such a lovely woman in your life,” she told him with a smile as they moved to the rhythm of the bagpipes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, do I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes indeed. We were talking earlier. She loves you dearly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale smiled. “Why do you say that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The way she speaks of you. Very fondly. Says you treat her</span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would not wish for any companion in the world but her.” Aziraphale said as he looked down at Missus Mac</span>
  <span>N</span>
  <span>ab with seriousness because, truly, he meant it. He heard the lady sighing in his arms as she gave him a loving smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you teach my husband to say those words?” She joked. Aziraphale smiled at her, but he didn’t know what else to say. The realisation of his words was still daunting him, and he turned his gaze to find Crowley’s bright red hair over the crowd. When he found it, leaning so closely to the Mac</span>
  <span>N</span>
  <span>ab leader, his heart stung with the most despicable feeling; which he knew he ought not to feel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologise, my lady, but I must speak with Gregor.” Aziraphale said, bowing his head. “I am sure your husband will grace you with words of love tonight. And with the words, you’ll be blessed with what you desire the most.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman smiled, even if confused by the latest words spoken to her. She wouldn’t understand, not until weeks later when she would find herself expecting a child after many years of failed attempts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale performed a few minor blessings throughout the evening in between sips of scotch. It made his heart happy that he could help in the smallest ways - helping a girl find her lost necklace, making the tooth of a man stop aching after weeks of pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re getting ahead of yourself, angel.” Aziraphale heard Crowley’s voice behind him. He jumped and turned to face the demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good gracious, Crowley.” He looked down at the demon’s hands - she had two empty glasses - and frowned. “Was one of these for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, gave up and drank on the way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you done with your temptations?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I think I am.” Crowley chuckled. She flicked her brows and the glasses were filled with scotch again - including the one Aziraphale held in his hand. “I think I might have gotten a little carried away and provoked a minor clan war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes but - Almost didn’t happen. The MacNeil leader kept complaining about his gout until he suddenly got better. Imagine that? He was in such a good mood I could hardly talk to him!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s eyes widened. That’s how Crowley had busted him, then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got bored,” The angel said, downing the scotch with a grimace. “Oh dear, I think I need to sit down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they sat on a corner, Crowley put a hand on Aziraphale’s thigh and leaned closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know most of the ladies can’t take their eyes off of you?” she said in a low voice. Aziraphale had noticed some eyes on him earlier, and perhaps his romantic words towards Macnab’s wife weren’t his wisest decision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you spoke well of me, so it might be it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only said you are a kind husband that gave me lots of jewellery,” Crowley mused. She then smiled widely. “And I might have mentioned you’re an excellent kisser.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale choked on his own saliva. If he needed to breathe, he would have stopped right there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You what?” He exclaimed. A few heads turned to stare at the couple and Aziraphale cleared his throat, not enjoying the sudden attention. He shifted closer to Crowley and lowered the tone of his voice, “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh angel, they live such boring lives. I wanted them to have something to think about at night.” Crowley shrugged. She was too amused for Aziraphale’s liking. “I didn’t technically lie, because I don’t know if you are a good kisser or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve kissed before,” Aziraphale defended himself, although he wasn’t sure why he felt the need to do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>kisses</span>
  </em>
  <span> kisses. You know, the ones with tongue and a little bit more.” Crowley was leaning closer to Aziraphale, a teasing smile appearing on her lips. Aziraphale looked at the demon, his eyes darting to the red lips, and felt his cheeks warming up considerably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you tempting me?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, are you feeling tempted?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale huffed at Crowley, that looked like sin incarnate with heels, red lips and that stupid smile on her face. Of course he was feeling bloody tempted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale felt so fucking tempted he didn’t know what to do with himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he stood up, adjusted his garments, and left the ballroom, excusing himself to the King in order to retreat to his chambers. He waved his head at some of the ladies on his way, who were still smiling knowingly to his direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t see the look on Crowley’s face as he left and even if he had seen, he wouldn’t be able to read much. Even during the ball, the demon still opted for the use of his dark glasses.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Aziraphale shut the door to his chambers and decided to completely ignore whatever had happened at the ball. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would sober up, sleep for a bit, wake up the next day ready to move past Crowley’s temptations and focus himself on enjoying the city with the demon - he still needed to bless some crops, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except that when Aziraphale turned from the door, Crowley was there, sitting on the bed, ready to have a conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was startled and let out a small exclamation of surprise. He put a hand to his heart, wishing himself to be at least a little less drunk than he was now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel, I didn’t mean to upset you --”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t, </span>
  <span>dear</span>
  <b>.</b>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> Aziraphale said. Upset wasn’t the correct word for what he was feeling right now. He found a nice spot by the ceiling to stare at and focused on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look --” Crowley moved to stand up and walk towards Aziraphale. She encountered some difficulties with the garment and with a wave of her hand the heavy dress turned into a black nightgown. The fabric was thick but still sheer enough for Aziraphale to be able to see the shade of Crowley’s nipples. Which made it even harder to focus. “I don’t know why you care so much about what I told them. You’ve had rumours about your reputation before and they were a lot more telling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not -- It’s not about that --” Aziraphale huffed and stopped himself before saying anything else. The demon pointed her head for Aziraphale to keep talking and, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goodness</span>
  </em>
  <span>, why couldn’t they sleep and not talk about any of it? “You said we didn’t have any proper kisses and that is just not my opinion on the matter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look on Crowley’s face indicated confusion, then realisation, and then amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it?” The demon asked. She let out a laugh and stepped closer to Aziraphale, who took one step back. “That’s completely, utterly fixable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cannot actually be suggesting what I infer --”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say anything.” Crowley waved her fingers at Aziraphale, motioning him to close his mouth. “I’m going to kiss you, properly, and you’ll see what I was talking about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale watched as Crowley walked towards him. He couldn’t feel his stomach anymore, couldn’t feel anything but the loud buzzing in his ears. He didn’t think to move away this time. He felt Crowley’s warm hands touch his neck and felt Crowley’s lips touch his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s eyes closed and his hands moved to Crowley’s waist. He could feel the demon’s skin from over the fabric of the nightgown. He let out a breath through his nose that he didn’t realise he’d been holding for the past half hour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips parted, welcoming Crowley, and the buzz he kept hearing suddenly stopped. The heat rose in his cheeks as he felt his tongue touching Crowley’s tongue. It felt electric, delicious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing about being immortal was that sometimes time would fly past. Aziraphale couldn’t tell for how long they remained exactly like that, their lips against each other, their bodies close together. Aziraphale’s back was pressed against the wooden door and he had one of his hands tangled on Crowley’s hair, messing up her entire hairdo, whilst the other moved up and down the demon’s back, relishing on the freedom of being able to touch her like that</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Maybe hours had passed before Aziraphale could allow himself to move away from Crowley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lips were swollen and, even though neither had the necessity to breathe, they were both panting. Aziraphale let out a hum when he noticed Crowley’s cheeks and lips completely messed up by the red lipstick and moved a finger to wipe some of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon closed her eyes, mouth opening invitingly. When Aziraphale touched Crowley’s bottom lip with his finger, he felt the flick of a warm tongue against it and pushed his finger in just enough for Crowley to close her lips around it and suck, softly. Aziraphale felt Crowley’s teeth grazing against his fingertips as he pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were right,” The angel said. His eyes were dark as he kept his gaze fixed on Crowley’s lips. “This is something else.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>A week had passed since the night of the ball. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A week in which Crowley and Aziraphale walked around Edinburgh, discovering the food, the alcohol and the arts and, most importantly, pretended that nothing happened between them, not saying anything, ever, not for a second, until they would lock the door of their room at the end of each day to spend the next hours rolling on the bed, lips to lips, hands on hips, chest to chest. Aziraphale thrilled into the sensation of his soft edges pressed against Crowley’s sharp ones. Their bodies fit together in a way that was impossible to let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale felt content. Those days reminded him of The Library, even if everything felt so drastically different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was on his way to the Castle’s reading chambers when a tall man approached him. His eyes widened when he realised who, exactly, that man was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remiel,” Aziraphale mumbled, both hands moving to his chest as he calmed himself down. “What -- May I ask, what is the reason for your most joyful visit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you know the reason.” The Angel said. His voice was very low and formal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I--I--” Aziraphale found that he couldn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling in the pit of his stomach that Heaven would eventually find out about the Arrangement was finally right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was going to be the day in which the Heavens would tell Hell all about it and the demon would die, forever. They would never see each other again. That was it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“--You’ve been busy with too many frivolous miracles.” Remiel interrupted him. “It’s getting out of hand, Aziraphale. We said a couple of blessings and one small miracle, yet yesterday we had ten women thank the heavens directly on your name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sheer amount of relief that Aziraphale felt at that moment was enough to make him want to melt into the floor. He stared down and nodded briskly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I am so very sorry.” He mumbled. “I can’t help myself when I see a woman yearn for a baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remiel ignored Aziraphale’s apologies. He stared down at his pocket watch and nodded to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are expected in China. As soon as you possibly can. No miracles, do you hear me? Only a few blessings.” Remiel said. “We’ll contact you for further instructions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a strong wind and the Angel was gone. Aziraphale took one step back, feeling lightheaded. It was almost a miracle that he was walking alone and not accompanied by a demon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed hard and felt his throat thick with something he didn’t want to admit just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They needed to be more careful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, most importantly, that Other Arrangement of theirs, the small getaways, urgent kisses at nightfall, couldn’t happen anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale turned on his heels to look for Crowley. The demon would most likely be in the gardens, walking with the House ladies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look on his face must have been terrible because the moment Crowley spotted him, she waved her goodbyes to the ladies and quickly made her way to the angel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Crowley asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was on my way to the reading chambers and had an encounter with Remiel.” Aziraphale mumbled. He nervously crossed his hands behind his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley read his expression in a heartbeat. If Aziraphale was still here, nothing extremely bad had happened. But the presence of the heavens was never a good sign for a demon. “Where are you off to next?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“China.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Crowley’s tone was cold. She was looking over Aziraphale’s shoulder, not making eye contact. “I think I’ll most likely visit the Colonies now; many things happening there that could use demonical intervention.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Crowley.” Aziraphale said nervously. “Remiel’s presence -- he was so close. We can’t -- We shouldn’t -- This, this Other Agreement we came up with, what we have right now--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale kept moving his fingers. He was struggling to find his words. He didn’t want to say anything that shouldn’t be spoken out loud – saying it would make it true and he couldn’t face it. Not then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite right.” Crowley responded. She was so impassive. So formal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale knew it was for the best, but none of that felt right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s about time we parted ways.” Aziraphale said then. He tried not to make his voice sound so broken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley didn’t respond. Somehow this was worse. The Arrangement was fun until they remembered what it was like to part ways. They were on opposite sides, no matter what they liked to believe or how they chose to act. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A vessel should be waiting for me at the port.” Aziraphale shook his head in frustration. Crowley wasn’t going to open her mouth to say anything, he knew that by now. “Fare thee well, my dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale turned to leave, taking the first few steps away from Crowley.</span>
</p><p><span>“Angel,” Crowley called. The angel twirled so fast to look at Crowley that he nearly tripped on himself. If Crowley noticed that, she didn’t show. “We’ll </span><span>see</span> <span>each other soon, I’m sure.” </span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ughhh why must they always part ways? :(<br/>Thank you all for reading. You guys are brilliant!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. London, 1986 AD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aziraphale didn’t feel like the same shy, hesitant self from twenty years ago. The angel’s hands were moving dangerously close to Crowley’s arse.<br/>It was all too fast for Aziraphale, until it wasn’t.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you guys really think I wouldn't have a Freddie cameo in my fic? :D<br/>Also, if you want to add a little bit to the experience, I'd highly recommend hitting play on Love of My Life (from the Wembley 86 concert specifically) the moment Crowley recognises the melody. </p><p>As always, I'd like to thank you all for your kind comments, they have made me incredibly happy. They fuel me to write even faster :D<br/>I'd like to thank primrose for the amazing beta work! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No one seemed to mind Crowley’s presence backstage, but no one ever did. He could come and go as he pleased. </span>
</p><p><span>What he couldn’t, really, understand was what in Heaven </span><em><span>Aziraphale</span></em><span> was</span> <span>doing at the backstage of a fucking Queen concert.</span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the years Aziraphale became very, very good at not saying the most important things out loud. He was very good at keeping Crowley close and yet pushed him away just enough. Crowley wasn’t like the angel. He always craved for more and took every single chance he could to stay as close to Aziraphale as possible, even if sometimes it became too much and Aziraphale would push the demon away with an impossible excuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The latest one was that Crowley went </span>
  <em>
    <span>too fast for him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Whatever the hell that meant. Crowley was unfortunately used to it, but it still stung. It took Crowley nearly 20 years to get over what Aziraphale told him. Nearly, because he wasn’t completely sure he’d gotten over it yet. He wasn’t prepared to cross paths with Aziraphale, not that soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel didn’t see him straight away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was talking to someone, distracted. However, before Crowley could think of leaving the angel turned to find a nice position to watch the concert before it began and he finally spotted Crowley. His lips turned into a surprised ‘O’, and then a wide grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley sighed. He walked towards him, assuming an aloof, yet puzzled expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is definitely not your scene, angel,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale smiled gently. He was wearing completely different clothes than the ones he was used to. More casual, at least for someone like Aziraphale. He still had dress shoes and wore a buttoned shirt, but no vests or jackets were in sight. Just a buttoned white linen shirt that was tucked really nicely into the trousers. The shirt was tight enough to press softly against the angel’s skin, shaping his belly in a way that Crowley had to swallow hard to try and focus on what Aziraphale was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“--- So, after they told me, I thought to come here for a small blessing, you know how it is. A shame, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you don’t know?” Something like doubt crossed Aziraphale’s eye, like he didn’t know if he should repeat himself or not. The angel pursed his lips, now looking at anywhere but Crowley. “Your people are claiming him like crazy. I don’t think it will be long until... You know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I haven’t – I didn’t tempt him. Not once.” Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>once</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But that was years ago, and it only involved a poor haircut and a sad beard that changed into a moustache after Crowley’s much needed advice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both know humans hardly need those sorts of influences anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my dear. I know.” Aziraphale put a hand on Crowley’s shoulder and squeezed it. Crowley felt his throat close and he didn’t want to stand there anymore, didn’t want to watch that concert knowing what was going to happen sometime soon – even if he didn’t know just how soon, it was too soon nonetheless. Freddie was so young. Sometimes humans looked so small to Crowley’s eyes. So, so easy to break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Crowley could say anything else, the lights of the arena went off, being replaced by the flashing lights that washed over the entire place and illuminated the screaming audience. The sound of drumming and the opening riffs of the first song began and an unmistakable voice shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd went crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so impressive. This wasn’t Crowley’s first concert, but he always felt chills running up and down his spine. He felt giddy by the lights, the music and the bass pounding in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heavens! This is jolly loud!” He heard Aziraphale shout next to him, hands covering his ears. The demon flicked his brow and wished for the sound to be less aggressive to the angel, who felt an immediate relief. Aziraphale looked at him with a pleased smile and bumped their shoulders together. “Thank you, my dear.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, what was that all about? Aziraphale had absolutely no right to tell Crowley </span>
  <em>
    <span>he was too fast</span>
  </em>
  <span> and then act like that! Touching him, calling him endearments. Crowley didn’t expect to see the angel there at that bloody concert to begin with, and now they were touching each other like it was nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley waved his hand dismissively and adjusted his sunglasses to focus on the white figures at the stage. He was so worked up by Aziraphale’s presence he didn’t know what to do with his arms and legs. He’d forgotten to breathe maybe half an hour ago. Even the songs weren’t making him feel calmer – if anything, two thirds of those songs reminded him of Aziraphale. Hearing them with the angel so close was an exercise of torture he was sure that Hell had developed exclusively for Crowley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale, on the other hand, was enjoying himself quite a lot after Crowley helped him with the overwhelming noise. He was enchanted by Freddie’s voice, it was so different than the music he was used to, and with such beautiful lyrics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes the angel would laugh at something, or point at a particular movement from Freddie he thought was very charming. Crowley forced himself to smile and enjoy the moment, because really, he couldn’t recall the last time they had one of those in which they were both there, together, enjoying themselves without worrying too much about Hell and Heaven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley recognised the melody immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guitarist introduced it so beautifully, his fingers dancing against the guitar chords.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley felt his cheeks burn; his body tensed up even more. He tried very hard to put himself into a state of relaxation even though his mind was running crazily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley remembered that the first time he heard that damned song, he cried. He didn’t even know his eyes could form tears and yet, somehow, they fell from his face to the floor. He’d heard it many, </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span> times by now, but it always made his heart ache. For reasons </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely</span>
  </em>
  <span> related to the angel standing close to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love of my life, you've hurt me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You've broken my heart and now you leave me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love of my life, can’t you see?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley closed his eyes as he listened to Freddie’s beautiful voice sing the first three verses of the song before going silent so the crowd would follow. Thousands of voices singing those lyrics in tandem was enough to make Crowley’s wretched soul ache. Freddie sent a kiss to the crowd and bowed, and two hundred thousand people applauded.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love of my life, don't leave me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You've stolen my love, you now desert me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love of my life, can’t you see? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley dared to look at Aziraphale by his side. The angel wasn’t smiling anymore. He had a hand to his heart and stared at the way Freddie waved his hands at the crowd that followed along, singing the lyrics in tandem as if they had rehearsed it together. Freddie was a maestro and the crowd was performing just as much as he was. Aziraphale was  touched, it was obvious that much.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When I grow older,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will be there at your side</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To remind you how I still love you (I still love you).</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley found that he couldn’t look away anymore. He saw the way the angel’s eyes were shimmering and how his bottom lip trembled slightly with emotion. Crowley wasn’t a creature of love, but even he could feel how much of it was bursting from everywhere and everyone. He couldn’t feel a soul that wasn’t in love with Freddie at that moment, in love with that song. Or in love with the moment. Crowley for one was in love with many, many things right now. His heart ached more than he could bear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley still stared at Aziraphale, that sweet angel, so enthralled by the music, the concert, the people. He wished he could feel what Aziraphale was feeling right now. He wished he could touch him, hold him. Just for that one song, perhaps? For a minute? For the remainder of the concert, if he dared?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hurry back, hurry back, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>don’t take it away from me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because you don’t know what it means to me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love of my life…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd exploded with cheers and applause when the song ended, and it was like the spell broke for them. Aziraphale smiled widely and quickly turned to gaze at Crowley, </span>
  <span>who</span>
  <span> wasn’t fast enough to look away. Something flashed through the angel’s eyes and the smile he showed on his face diminished, as if he realised something about the song he hadn’t before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley knew he was damned. Caught in the act. His lips pressed a thin line and he remained there, as if Aziraphale’s eyes were pinning him in place. He knew Aziraphale would never reciprocate the feelings. They’d been through that same ordeal over and over again throughout the years. He was fine with it now, really, he didn’t need the angel’s pity looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel, don’t--” Crowley started. He didn’t know what exactly he was planning on saying but he didn’t have much time to finish his sentence. Aziraphale’s arms were around him, holding him tightly into a hug. Crowley wasn’t expecting that. He expected Aziraphale to leave, yes, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>hold </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. His long arms moved awkwardly to hold Aziraphale’s waist and he let himself close his eyes, not overthink it. He’d have years to do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t last. Bohemian Rhapsody started playing and Aziraphale slowly let go of the embrace, his attention diverted as the opera section began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley added that to the list of moments they would never talk about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they always did, they acted for the rest of the concert as if nothing had happened and when it was over, they walked from the backstage together, not talking, but not feeling uncomfortable either. It was easier to stay next to Aziraphale when romantic songs weren’t blasting in their ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally exited the arena, Crowley stretched his arms before putting both hands on his front pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” he finally said. “Did you do your blessing after all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s expression of utter shock made the demon arch his brows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I completely forgot!” The angel squealed. “Be damned! What now?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m invited to his after party. You could come along.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really – I really shouldn’t, should I?” Aziraphale hesitated, and it was just like the last time they’d seen each other. Crowley felt his stomach drop. He looked away. He went too fast again, didn’t he? He couldn’t help it – it was so easy – so, so damn easy. He was the one to do the temptations</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> and yet Aziraphale tempted Crowley into his worst thoughts by merely standing close to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you can do it at some other occasion, then,” he said dryly. He started to walk away, towards where he’d parked his Bentley. To his surprise, Aziraphale followed him quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alrighty then!” the angel said, “Let’s go! Chop chop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Literally no one says that anymore, angel,” Crowley sai</span>
  <span>d</span>
  <span>, rolling his eyes and ignoring the thrill rushing through him. Instead of crying out of relief that he wasn’t promptly rejected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Well, I do.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Tony-boy!” Freddie Mercury himself opened the door to his house. He wore a black silky robe and nothing else, and greeted Crowley with a warm hug. His eyes scanned Aziraphale. “Who is this gentleman with you, may I ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Ezra. He’s my…… My, uh, my--” Crowley kept mumbling, suddenly unable to put words into sentences. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Husband?” Aziraphale interrupted with a chuckle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s face was of surprise, but they’d played that game many times by now for his role to be met very quickly. He felt Aziraphale’s hand on his waist and shifted closer to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could have said friend, he really could. Why didn’t he? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie’s eyes were still inspecting the angel, nodding approvingly. He seemed out of himself, with a blank expression and a loose smile on his lips. How many hours ago had the concert been? Two?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Is he the one you always tell me about, Tony? Finally got him under your---”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh!” Crowley squawked, “Freddie, please.” He faked a loud laugh - eyes wide and almost manic making the singer laugh and nod in an understanding manner. Crowley could see Aziraphale mouthing ‘you talked about me?’, and shook his head as in “noooo, Freddie’s crazy”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt utterly embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, come in then.” Freddie said, pulling Aziraphale by the arm and settling in between angel and demon. He told the angel, “We’ve got interesting people, some naked, some in costumes. Drinks, food, substances of your choice, just look around and you’ll find anything you need. You know how crazy it can get, right, my darling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley looked away as he spotted the angel wrap his arm properly around the singer,</span>
  <span> apparently</span>
  <span> deciding to give them enough privacy to talk. He focused on the space around them. It seemed like Freddie had invited every single person he could think of. They all were dressed very differently, as if they were attending different parties with different dress codes – some were in costumes, dressed like clowns, like horses, like queens and kings; some were naked; some were crossdressing; some even had pyjamas. There was no such thing as underdressed or overdressed because it was so different. Crowley couldn’t say he didn’t love the creativity of humans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie and Aziraphale talked for a while, and Freddie always smiled widely, always laughed. He mumbled something to Aziraphale’s ear and kissed Crowley’s cheek before he pulled away to welcome the next guests to the party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My job here is done,” Aziraphale whispered to Crowley’s ear. It was the only way they could communicate with all the noise. Crowley felt his stomach tingling and nodded. He didn’t want to know what the blessing was about but he hoped it bought Freddie some more years. “That was fast,” he whispered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I should’ve done it at the concert. Silly me. Now I’m here, at this – this, well, house. It’s a beautiful house, isn’t it? With all those drapes and – bodies, naked bodies. Good </span>
  <span>L</span>
  <span>ord, they’re everywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… Feels like Rome again, doesn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does indeed.” Aziraphale paused. “Do you usually partake in these…. bacchanal festivities?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah.” Crowley crunched his nose as he looked around. “I mostly come here to tempt some first-time partygoers, really, this is all too…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Human?” Aziraphale completed, smiling softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Human. Plus, nowadays people tend to lose control so fast my presence is hardly necessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale nodded. They both laughed and shifted awkwardly. Crowley went to a few of Freddie’s first parties to wish really depraved thoughts into some of the most prudish people’s minds, but now he didn’t feel like it was necessary anymore. He’d come, watch the humans for an hour and leave. Now that he had Aziraphale by his side, he didn’t quite know how to proceed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you—” </span>
  <em>
    <span>say I was your husband</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Crowley meant to ask. He stopped himself before finishing the sentence and mentally cursed in every language he could think of. Aziraphale’s arm had returned to his waist when Freddie left and they were still very close to each other and it was all a bit too much for him. “I’ll go get something to drink.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley noticed the confusion and slight disappointment in Aziraphale’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll find the food.” The angel replied with a short smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you in ten?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ten.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Crowley had two glasses </span>
  <span>i</span>
  <span>n his hands and was talking to a handsome man that sported a short and sparkly dress. The man had short hair, long earrings, a beautiful make up and was most definitely interested in doing despicable things to Crowley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was interesting, though, so Crowley kept talking, maybe flirting with him whilst he waited for Aziraphale. The demon was leaning against a wall in a relaxed manner and even smiled at the man that he now discovered was called James.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a hand on his waist and lips – very soft ones – pressing against his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so very sorry my dear, this one is all mine</span>
  <b>,</b>
  <span>” </span>
  <span>h</span>
  <span>e heard Aziraphale say. To Crowley’s utter shock, Aziraphale kissed his cheek and kept trailing the kisses until their lips met briefly. There was a roughness to the touch that hadn’t been present before. He noticed how Aziraphale’s eyes stared directly into James’. “I’m not inclined to share.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley didn’t dare say a word. He was gobsmacked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James looked at Aziraphale from head to toe with an angry expression and considered responding. He suddenly turned his gaze away and spotted a handsome, strong and very naked individual, apparently more interesting than Crowley, and made a beeline to him, locking their lips into a fervent kiss without so much as a hello.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do that,” Aziraphale said, slightly surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it was me.” Crowley adjusted his sunglasses and finally turned to the angel. He could have done that two minutes ago when James came up and started talking to him, but something deep inside made him wait. Now he knew what it was. “But thank you for rescuing me, angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale scowled and took one of the glasses from Crowley’s hand. He downed the drink – a single malt scotch, for th</span>
  <span>at</span>
  <span> matter – and shook his head briskly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like a fool now,” the angel said. Crowley felt like he was on top of the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.” He noticed that Aziraphale’s fingers were absentmindedly caressing the small of his back. “There’s no shame in being a jealous husband. We’ve all been there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop – teasing me, Crowley.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You started it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but –"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And in all seriousness,” Crowley continued. “This place is hedonistic. You should probably kiss me right now and claim me if you don’t want anyone else to try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley didn’t know where all of that was coming from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe his drink was spiked with something else, maybe he felt smug that Aziraphale came to defend him – as if he needed that sort of thing. Even though his tone was</span>
  <span> joking, </span>
  <span>Crowley knew that he was playing with fire now</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Hellfire, and he knew that Aziraphale’s response could vary depending on his mood, or his guilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it turned out, Aziraphale was in a very good mood. He hesitated, as he always did, but put the glass down – he wished for it to disappear and it did – and dragged Crowley closer, kissing him almost as fervently as James was now kissing his new date. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley closed his eyes immediately and moved his hands to Aziraphale’s neck and waist, pulling him so their chests were pressed tightly together and his leg was dragging up against Aziraphale’s thigh. He felt the angel’s tongue against his own and moaned, hoping that the loud noise of the party would cover it even if </span>
  <span>with this kind of party, nobody would notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a </span>
  <span>little</span>
  <span> while Aziraphale pulled away, sucking Crowley’s bottom lip and running his tongue over it. It was something Aziraphale had always done and Crowley could never, ever get used to it, in all of the times they kissed. He felt lightheaded. His lips were tingling and his hands were still pressing the angel close to him, as if to keep him from escaping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’ll do, I think.” Aziraphale said. He was breathless, even if he didn’t need to breathe. His cheeks were pink and Crowley could swear he could see the angel’s nipples perk through his thin buttoned shirt.  It was quite a sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so, yeah --- It couldn’t hurt to make sure, though ---”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought this was all too human for you, my dear.” Aziraphale interrupted. He didn’t feel like the same shy, hesitant self from twenty years ago. The angel’s hands were moving dangerously close to Crowley’s arse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all too fast for Aziraphale, until it wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not human.” Crowley said. There was a hint of dare to his voice, and upon realising that a short laugh escaped Aziraphale’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re tempting me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Crowley moved his hands away from the angel. His lips formed a wide grin even if he still felt like his stomach was going through a battle. “You shouldn’t worry about me reporting these temptations. I would never.”</span>
</p><p><span>“I doubt my side would enjoy watching a party like this one, and even to yours this </span><span>might seem</span><span> a</span> <span>bit too much,” Aziraphale mused, more to convince himself that they weren’t being watched than to convince Crowley.  His gaze turned to the demon. “Put your hands back on me, please.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Crowley obliged, and soon they were kissing again. Crowley’s body was pushed by Aziraphale to press against the wall, and his leg hooked on the angel’s waist so they could shamelessly rub their bodies together, the loud sound of the music giving rhythm to their movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed like neither Hell or Heaven were looking because – well, they weren’t. Not at this party, not at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed, knowing the next day would come and they would pretend none of that happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed, and Crowley didn’t know how long it would take him to stop thinking about this moment that felt like it was frozen in time. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. New York, 2006 AD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I’m sorry,” Aziraphale sighed, “I know I said we shouldn’t do this anymore and I feel very stupid, but, please, my dear, can you? Help me?”<br/>“What if they check on you?”<br/>“What if they don’t?”<br/>“What if they do, Angel?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh this chapter is looooooooong. Sorry about that, but at the same time, I'm not *wink wink*<br/>I'd like to thank you for the lovely comments on the previous chapters!</p><p>I'd also like to thank my lovely beta primrose for all the help &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley didn’t understand much about economics. He never really thought to understand it. Whenever he found himself in need of actually paying for a good, he wished for the money to appear and it always did.</p><p>He wasn’t like Aziraphale, who bothered with paying for clothes and doing the taxes for his bookshop. Crowley didn’t know and didn’t care about that aspect of human life.</p><p>He cared only about the assignment Hell gave him, to convince these bankers that yes, the housing market has never been more solid, yes, they should take more risks, yes, they should double the amount of loans they were releasing and with even more interest. Greediness was one of the sins the bankers always fell for and Hell craved for them. </p><p>It was all being carefully executed for years and Hell needed only a few more blows for the plan to ignite. Whatever that meant, and whatever the consequences to that meeting were, Crowley knew that it was something really bad.</p><p>He was sitting in the left corner of the salon of a comfortable and extremely posh restaurant on the Upper East Side of Manhattan. It required Crowley to wear a dinner jacket and a proper tie, which didn’t particularly agree with the hairstyle he was sporting as of late – very bright red hair that went to his shoulders, most likely tied into a half bun very high up in his head.</p><p>Everything was so pompous and French that the demon thought exclusively of how annoyed he was that Aziraphale wasn’t there as well. The angel would fit in the scenery as if he was a regular. Every crook and corner reminded Crowley of Aziraphale. He could even <em> smell </em>Aziraphale’s presence there. How was that even possible?</p><p>He was waiting for a few bankers to meet him. He could have lurked into their houses, performed some actual demonic tricks to make them do as he pleased and get over with the plan established by Hell but – where was the fun in that?</p><p>Now that Crowley was in New York City—and it had been a couple of centuries since his last visit—he might as well make do with what he had. That way he could meet up with Aziraphale in London afterwards and tell him all about the places he’d seen, how the city had changed and how Aziraphale was an idiot for not coming along because they didn’t do that sort of thing anymore.</p><p>The more Crowley thought about it, the stronger Aziraphale’s scent got. It was very odd. Crowley sniffed as he looked around and his entire body froze at the sight of very familiar blond hair, sitting right across the salon with his back turned to Crowley.</p><p>Crowley felt his body heating up considerably and looked away, trying to calm himself down. Before leaving for New York, Crowley stopped by the bookshop to let Aziraphale know he would be gone for a few weeks. He didn’t specify what he was going to do because he didn’t quite know at the time, but Aziraphale wished him a nice trip and said he would be happy to water the plants.</p><p>Now, in order to water plants in Mayfair, London, one must <em> stay </em> in London. Which Aziraphale most certainly was not.</p><p>Crowley wished for a piece of paper and a pen and waved his hand to call for a waiter.</p><p>“Can you hand this note to that gentleman over there?” He asked, pointing at the back of Aziraphale’s neck. He handed the paper to the waiter, along with a fifty dollar note. The waiter nodded and left with a polite smile.</p><p>It said:</p><p>
  <em> Gapstow Bridge in three hours. Don’t be late, Angel.  </em>
</p><p>Crowley watched as Aziraphale took the paper, his head snapping up and scanning the crowd for a familiar face. Crowley waved his fingers at the angel, who smiled brightly in return before nodding in agreement and turning around again.</p><p>As he watched Aziraphale, Crowley also noticed a group of very serious suited men walking towards him. The bankers. Crowley cracked his knuckles and prepared himself to give the speech he’d been rehearsing for the past few hours. Along with a few minor demonic miracles, it would be enough to convince the men of anything that Crowley wanted.</p>
<hr/><p>The air in the city was still cold, a reminiscence of winter. As Crowley waited at the bridge, he wished for the air to become slightly hotter in this particular section of it.</p><p>He saw Aziraphale walking towards him from the other end of the Park.</p><p>“Crowley, my dear fellow. I hope I’ve not kept you waiting for too long.”  Aziraphale greeted him with a smile. His expression, as he stepped into the warmer spot of the bridge, changed to one of sheer contentment. “Oh, this is very nice.”</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be in London watering my plants?” Crowley huffed. He didn’t know why he felt so annoyed, but he did. Aziraphale didn’t tell him he was going to be in New York and now they were both there, cancelling each other out again. Didn’t they have an Agreement specific for that scenario?</p><p>“We’re not cancelling each other out, my dear.” Aziraphale said, as if reading Crowley’s mind. “Yes, I was in London, but Gabriel went to the bookshop and asked for my presence at this fundraising event at some art gallery. I’m supposed to convince the attendees to buy all of the paintings.”</p><p>“So, it has nothing to do with any bankers.”</p><p>“Oh, goodness, no.” Aziraphale scowled.</p><p>“What about my plants?”</p><p>“They all look very healthy and beautiful, I made sure of that.”</p><p>Crowley hummed as he thought about it. “Fine,” he huffed, satisfied enough with the angel’s answer, and shrugged. He looked past Aziraphale, at the view of the bridge. It would be considered a very romantic scenery if the trees had leaves and everything didn’t look so grey. He felt a tingling feeling in his chest. “When will the fundraising happen?”</p><p>“Tomorrow. I still need to purchase a garment” Aziraphale sounded excited. He loved those sorts of events, Crowley knew. Good food for a good cause.</p><p>“Did you enjoy the meal at the restaurant?” Crowley asked, resting the small of his back against the bridge. He crossed his arms and looked at the way Aziraphale patted his own stomach with a happy laugh.</p><p>“I loved it. Especially the dessert.”</p><p>Crowley couldn’t help but smile. He felt his chest fill with something he would not admit was fondness whenever he was close to Aziraphale. The angel’s nature had some part in it, but Crowley had known for a long while that it wasn’t just that.</p><p>“When I got to the restaurant it was the first thought that crossed my mind,” Crowley mused. “It was a lovely coincidence to find you there.”</p><p>Aziraphale’s face twitched and his cheeks turned pink. “Yes, yes, of course it was. A coincidence.” The angel said. He cleared his throat, adjusted his coat and nodded to himself. “I must leave, dear. I have a meeting at the art gallery before the event and I still have to do some shopping.”</p><p>“Right,” Crowley pushed himself off the bridge. “I’m going back to London tomorrow morning. Staying at The Plaza, if you want to have dinner later.”</p><p>With the promise of calling when free, Aziraphale shook hands with Crowley and left through the same way he came. Crowley stood there, watching the angel’s figure getting smaller until he was completely gone.</p><p>He shook his head, definitely <em> not </em> smiling at the prospect of having dinner with Aziraphale later that evening.</p>
<hr/><p>“I am so very sorry for what I am about to ask you,” Aziraphale said as they finished off their desserts. Well, Aziraphale finished off their desserts. Crowley had ordered a strawberry<b>-</b>rhubarb cheesecake because he knew Aziraphale wouldn’t be able to choose between the cheesecake or the Lady M crêpe cake. He didn’t care about either so he took one small bite and left his plate for the angel to eat.</p><p>Aziraphale was nervous the entire dinner. Crowley didn’t ask him about it, because he knew the angel was building himself up to say something. There were enough occasions in which Crowley had pushed too hard, too fast, and ended up alone with Aziraphale storming out in a huff. Now, when the angel was finally ready to talk, Crowley was nearly jumping off his chair with curiosity.</p><p>“What is it, angel?” he asked, in the calmest tone he could master.</p><p>“It all began when I got to the meeting at the art gallery, this afternoon. I’m sure you remember me telling you about it.”</p><p>“Yes,” Crowley was leaning forwards. He had his elbow on the table and was resting his head on the heel of his hand. He was as close to Aziraphale as he could be without it being weird.</p><p>“There was this, person, that, well, they seemed <em> very </em>interested in my plans for the next few days. Wanted to take me just about everywhere. Even invited me to dinner tonight.”</p><p>“<em>Yes,</em>”</p><p>“To which I replied that I couldn’t, because I was already going to have dinner with my husband --”</p><p>Crowley’s elbow slid off the table and he hit his chin on the empty dessert plate. Aziraphale let out a gasp and a few heads turned to face them.</p><p>“Ngk,” said Crowley as he recomposed himself, adjusting his dark sunglasses and wiping off the few bits of cheesecake with a napkin.</p><p>“I know, <em> I know </em>,” Aziraphale himself had one of his hands on top of Crowley’s now, which didn’t help the situation at all. “I didn’t want to get his hopes up, so I told him I was married and now he wants me to bring my husband to the fundraising and I couldn’t think of anyone but you.”</p><p>Crowley glanced down at their hands on the table before pulling his own away with the pretence of needing his napkin. He patted his face, giving himself some time to think.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Aziraphale sighed, “I know I said we shouldn’t do this anymore and I feel very stupid, but, please, my dear, can you? Help me?”</p><p>“What if they check on you?”</p><p>“What if they don’t?”</p><p>“What if they <em> do,</em> Angel?”</p><p>“<em>Please, </em> Crowley.” Aziraphale pleaded.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll just --” Crowley fished a necklace that was hidden inside his shirt. He removed it with ease and let the pendant drop to the table. It was the iron cast ring Aziraphale gave him many, many years ago. He took it and put it back on his finger. When he looked back at Aziraphale, the angel was practically gaping at him in surprise. He pretended not to notice. “There you have it, now <em>everybody</em> can see we’re married.” </p><p>Aziraphale stared down at the ring he kept on his little finger. Crowley noticed that, at some point in history, the angel swapped rings - tightening the one Crowley had given to him a few years back and wearing it instead of the golden one he’d had on his little finger since the beginning of Time. No one but them would notice the difference. He pulled it and resized it so it would fit on his ring finger again.</p><p>Crowley rolled his eyes. He felt annoyed. He felt – Fuck, he felt really happy. Annoyingly happy. He felt like they were back to sneaking around in Edinburgh or making out at Freddie’s house. Which reminded him:</p><p>“Kiss me.” Crowley said. </p><p>Aziraphale gave him a quizzical look. “Why should I?” </p><p>“If we are going to risk everything again, we might as well do this properly.” Crowley leaned forwards on the table. He took his glasses off and stared into Aziraphale’s eyes. “<em> Kiss me </em>.”</p><p>“Oh, oh, goodness me.” Aziraphale whispered. He looked around warily and had an internal debate that lasted half a second before his hand was on Crowley’s neck and their lips were pressed into a kiss.</p><p>Crowley relaxed immediately into the touch. It had been twenty years since they last kissed and he’d thought about it every single day. He shifted the chair slightly so it was closer to Aziraphale and wrapped both of his arms around the angel’s shoulders, deepening the kiss, tasting the sweetness of Aziraphale’s tongue from the desserts he’d eaten.</p><p>“Ahem.”</p><p>Crowley and Aziraphale pulled away and after the demon jammed on his sunglasses, they both looked up at the waiter and his displeased expression as he stared down at them.</p><p>“This is a respectable restaurant, gentlemen.” The waiter said. He put the bill on top of the table for Crowley to sign. “Please take the kissing somewhere else.”</p><p>“We apologise profusely,” Aziraphale said, breathlessly. </p><p>The waiter took the bill back from Crowley’s hand and left. He was smiling a little now, maybe because of the fifty dollars the demon left along with the bill.</p><p>Aziraphale had two bags of clothes and three bags from different bakeries. As they walked out of the hotel he took them from Crowley, who had somehow managed to snatch them as they left the restaurant. Aziraphale smiled shyly. “So many little bakeries to try, so little time.”</p><p>“We have eternity to try.”</p><p>“And yet, I feel like we wouldn’t be able to find them all.”</p><p>They both chuckled. Crowley put one hand on Aziraphale’s cheek and kissed him again. He didn’t care that they were outside and every passerby could watch as they kissed. He’d meant what he said at the restaurant, he wanted to do things properly.</p><p>Plus, it was a thrill to kiss Aziraphale. Every single time their lips touched he felt like his insides had exploded and then shoved back into place again, as if he was never going to get used to it. “See you tomorrow, husband?” Crowley asked.</p><p>Aziraphale nodded, very softly, and leaned his head into the touch of Crowley’s hand. He called for a cab and hopped inside it. As Crowley watched the car drive away, he tried not to think of the fact that Aziraphale was always the one leaving him behind.</p><p>Crowley changed his reservations, adding one more day to his stay at the hotel. He walked into his room. It wasn’t the fanciest, but Crowley didn’t care much. He cared about the view – which was something. He walked over to the window and reflected on the surroundings. He could see the park as well as the city lights. There was snow outside, a very thin layer of it, but it was enough to make the city look different. Quieter.</p><p>Crowley removed his glasses and glanced at his own reflection, that stared back at him with contempt. He was far from being the person, well, the <em> creature </em> he felt like he was supposed to be. He’d never intended to fall, never intended to act through eternity securing souls for his master Satan. He wished Aziraphale would understand him.</p><p>The humans were the lucky ones, not knowing how God played games with the universe without telling anyone about the rules. Some humans didn’t even believe in Her existence, how lucky they were.</p><p>The demon flopped down on the bed and decided to sleep until the next evening.</p>
<hr/><p>The event was nice and crowded. Aziraphale had done a good job with the attendees, placing flyers strategically everywhere he visited throughout the city, and pulling a few blessing strings so people would find themselves walking past the gallery and then turning around and going in, instead, curious.</p><p>A few waiters walked among the attendees with trays of champagne and hors d’œuvres.</p><p>A young man that earlier in the evening had introduced himself as Ryan was talking about one of the paintings he’d created specifically for the event. Ryan was dressed so badly to Crowley’s eyes – a combination of white trousers, a dark vest over a pink shirt, a black scarf and a beret – that it was hard for the demon not to scoff immediately. Aziraphale looked invested in the conversation, pointing at details he found interesting in the painting and asking questions about them.</p><p>Crowley’s gaze was fixed on the beret the man wore. It didn’t match his hair or anything else he wore, really. Crowley noticed how Ryan kept staring at Aziraphale like a piece of meat. Or like Aziraphale was someone that could pay for every piece of meat and other fancy goods Ryan wanted for the rest of his life. </p><p>Crowley found that he didn’t like Ryan at all. </p><p>“I’m sorry, are you –” A woman interrupted the conversation to point at Ryan, and then at the painting the young man and Aziraphale had been talking about.</p><p>The angel moved away in order to let the woman have a proper look. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it? Look at the brush strokes! A touch of Heaven, this one has.” Aziraphale said with a loving tone that made the woman and Ryan both sigh happily. </p><p>“Yeah,<em> lovely. </em>” Crowley scowled. He took Aziraphale’s elbow and pushed him closer as the woman talked to Ryan about buying the painting. He looked at the angel. “Did you sell them all already? Can we leave?”</p><p>“What? No, --” Aziraphale’s tone was of confusion. The angel looked around, counting how many paintings were left. Not many, really. “Crowley, my dear, are you bored already?”</p><p>“Bored? I’m not bored.” Crowley let go of Aziraphale’s elbow and shoved his hand into his back pocket. </p><p>“What is it, then?”</p><p>“<em>Nothing</em>,” Crowley scowled again, because the woman had finished writing her name on a note next to the painting and left to officially purchase it by the register, which meant that Ryan was moving towards them again. Well, towards <em> Aziraphale. </em> “You said you were married and he’s still trying his best to impress you.”</p><p>Like a penny dropping on Aziraphale’s mind, the angel’s expression changed. His cheeks reddened and he smiled, almost sheepishly, which made Crowley want to run to the other side of the gallery.</p><p>“That’s what’s bothering you?” Aziraphale breathed a laughter. “He’s not – He’s not courting me, Crowley. I would have noticed.” </p><p>Right at that moment Ryan reached them and put a hand on Aziraphale’s elbow – the very same one Crowley was touching less than a minute ago.</p><p>If Crowley could shoot Hellfire through his eyes without all of the humans freaking out, he would have. </p><p>“Mr. Fell,” Ryan called, “I can’t thank you enough for your help. I think no one would have shown up if it wasn’t for you.”</p><p>“You don’t have to thank me, dear boy. I’m only doing my job here.”</p><p>“I don’t understand what your job is, but you must be very good at it.” </p><p>“Oh, for fuck’s--” Crowley breathed to himself as he heard the self-indulging spectacle of that conversation. He tried to be a good demon and behave himself; he really did, but it was getting harder and harder and Crowley found himself wishing for a waiter to accidentally open a champagne bottle too quickly and carelessly, shooting a cork up in the air. </p><p>There was a loud popping sound and a few gasps of surprise. </p><p>The cork flew directly towards Ryan but, instead of hitting him in the face, it passed him less than an inch away and smacked against a wall. Miraculously. </p><p>Aziraphale followed the cork with his gaze, then checked to make sure Ryan was all right. After that, he turned around to face Crowley with an expression the demon could only describe as scolding.</p><p>“Crowley,” the angel said. “Did you just do what I think you did?”</p><p>“You know I would never let the cork actually hit him, angel.” Crowley rolled his eyes. “He’s fiiiiiiiiine.”</p><p>Indeed, Ryan was fine. He was laughing now and mimicked the dodge move he made to avoid the cork from smacking him in the face. Everybody laughed along with him, and the waiter that accidentally opened the champagne bottle was busy cleaning some of the champagne that sprayed onto the floor.</p><p>Crowley didn’t know how long Aziraphale had been staring at him, because he was too focused on how charming Ryan could be with everyone that talked to him. </p><p>When he finally turned to look at Aziraphale, he saw how the angel had such a weird look on his face. </p><p>“What is it? Crowley asked. </p><p>“You’re jealous.” </p><p>“<em>And </em>?” </p><p>“I didn’t mean to encourage Ryan. I’m sorry.” </p><p>Crowley rolled his eyes. He was doing a lot of that lately. “Shut up,” he hissed. “Why should you be sorry? Ryan is the insufferable one.” </p><p>Aziraphale held back a laugh and leaned closer to Crowley. The demon felt the touch of Aziraphale’s hand to the small of his back and leaned into it. </p><p>“Thank you again for doing this for me.” Aziraphale said, not realising they were breaking one of their most unbreakable rules. His tone was soft and low and Crowley didn’t find the courage to reprimand him. “I know it’s dangerous and I know what we are risking but when I think of anyone to help me, after 6000 years, I know I can count on you. Even in the most frivolous matters.”</p><p>“Don’t thank me, angel.” Crowley spat. Aziraphale’s surprised expression made Crowley soften up his tone and even show a small, contained smile, “You know I can’t say no to you.”</p><p>Aziraphale smiled. He kissed Crowley’s cheek once. Twice. They stared at each other. </p><p>“Should we--” The angel started.</p><p>“Leave? Yes.” With a hand gesture from Crowley, some of the humans who were having second thoughts about buying the paintings suddenly changed their minds and bought them all. Not one painting was left behind. </p><p>Everybody crowded Ryan, thanking him for the artwork, and the place was a mess of chattering humans, beverages and people serving.  </p><p>No one noticed the couple who left the gallery without saying goodbye. </p><p>It was snowing. </p><p>They looked up at the dark sky and smiled, moving closer to each other so the cold wouldn’t bother them so much. Not that they had to bother about trivial things such as the weather, but sometimes playing along with the humans felt delightful. </p><p>And it was nice to be this close to Aziraphale, in public, after so many years. </p><p>If Crowley closed his eyes and concentrated, he could pretend that they were actually married, and that they were both humans, taking a vacation to New York City enjoying each other’s company. </p><p>It was very easy to lose oneself into these thoughts, especially with Aziraphale so close to him.</p><p>It was even easier to pretend when Aziraphale took Crowley's hand and laced their fingers as they walked to Crowley’s hotel.</p><p>They reached The Plaza. In the same manner as the previous evening, they kissed goodbye, bodies pressing against each other, and it snowed and it was very cold and yet Crowley felt very, very warm. </p><p>“Don’t you want to--” Crowley started, breathless and recklessly.</p><p>“Go upstairs with you? I shouldn’t.” </p><p>“I understand.” Crowley paused. “But perhaps we might just—”</p><p>“Oh, <em> really, </em> I shouldn’t --” Aziraphale repeated, but he motioned his hand for Crowley to move towards the entrance. “After you?” </p><p>Crowley did a fairly good job in hiding his surprise. He thought he did anyway. </p>
<hr/><p>“Could we order some food? I didn’t eat at all at the gallery.” Crowley said as he closed the bedroom door, knowing that even though Aziraphale had enjoyed his fair share of hors d'oeuvres, he wouldn’t pass on a nice dinner from the hotel.</p><p>“Sure, ring them up,” the angel said as he inspected the hotel room. He opened the door to the bathroom and sighed happily as he spotted a very inviting bathtub. “Do you mind if I run a bath?” </p><p>“A bath?” Crowley scoffed. “You didn’t even want to come upstairs, and now you want a bath?” </p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>“You don’t need baths.”</p><p>“And you don’t need to eat, but here we are.” Aziraphale smiled. </p><p>Crowley’s gaze followed the angel as he walked to the bathroom, bent over to turn on the hot water and waited for the bathtub to fill. He watched Aziraphale’s soft figure for a while before taking the phone and ringing room service. </p><p>“I ordered some cavatelli pasta for myself and a steak with creamed spinach and shallots for you.” Crowley said as he sat on the floor of the hotel bathroom. </p><p>He leaned his back against the bath and looked up at Aziraphale completely submerged by the water and the most obnoxious amount of soap bubbles one could think of. Crowley could barely see the angel’s neck. </p><p>“Any wine?” Aziraphale asked. His eyes were closed and his tone was very relaxed. It looked like he was enjoying himself thoroughly, indulging in the luxury of a bath. </p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>“Bordeaux?”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>, angel. Next time <em> you’re </em> ordering.” Crowley hissed, trying not to think too much about when the <em> next time </em>was going to be. He had no idea. He wasn’t expecting any of this to happen and he didn’t quite know how to proceed afterwards.  </p><p>They went silent.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about what happened at the fundraising?” Aziraphale asked after a while. </p><p>They had been in silence for a long time. The bubbles were losing their volume and Crowley could now glance at the angel’s blond and damp chest hair from time to time. He could also stare at the droplets of water sliding off  the angel’s shoulder. </p><p>“Not particularly,” Crowley was annoyed at the mention of the gallery because it meant that they were also talking about Ryan, and why in Heaven would Crowley want to talk about Ryan? </p><p>“I thought it was very righteous, what you did there.”</p><p>“<em>You did </em>?”</p><p>“Why yes of course, miracling those humans into buying the rest of the paintings.” </p><p>So that was what Aziraphale was talking about<b>.</b> Crowley felt relief wash over his body, chasing out a last wave of annoyance.</p><p>“I made sure that each of the buyers are eventually going to trip and fall sometime this evening or tomorrow,” The demon mused. “I suppose the hassle should even things out downstairs.”</p><p>“Humans do tend to get very ups--” Aziraphale was interrupted by a knock on the door. “—set, oh, wonderful, the food arrived.” </p><p>“Yeah, coming!” Crowley shouted as he swiftly moved to stand up. </p><p>He opened the door to a waiter, who pushed in a room service cart with domed plates. </p><p>“Where would you like it?” the waiter asked.</p><p>“At the table, please.”</p><p>“If you and your husband would like a breakfast tray at a certain time in the morning, you can arrange things with me and we’ll send one up for you.” The waiter discreetly waved his head at Aziraphale, who had just exited the bathroom.</p><p>“I’m afraid we’re leaving rather early in the morning,” Aziraphale interjected. He was only wearing a robe. It looked like the hotel’s, but was far whiter and fluffier. The angel looked at the waiter. “I wouldn’t be opposed to drinking some tea beforehand, though. Would you be so kind as to order it for us? Say, at seven in the morning?”</p><p>“All right. Do you want me to open the wine for you?” The waiter asked, motioning to the bottle of wine he’d placed next to the food.</p><p>“That won’t be necessary, thank you,” Aziraphale said gently.</p><p>The waiter nodded and smiled broadly at Crowley and Aziraphale before he left the room. Crowley closed the door, slowly, taking in the exchange that had just happened.</p><p>“So, are we leaving early in the <em> morning </em>, husband?” He asked.</p><p>Aziraphale seemed flustered. He tightened the robe where it closed around his waist.</p><p>“Well, yes. I suppose. You said you needed to return to London and I could only infer--” </p><p>That was not the part Crowley thought Aziraphale was going to pick up, but it was amusing nonetheless. </p><p>“You’re staying the night, then?” he pressed.</p><p>“Of course I am. We’re married, where else should I go?”</p><p>Crowley almost stumbled on his way to the table. He’d heard correctly, hadn’t he? He couldn’t quite tell, from Aziraphale’s tone, if the angel was messing with him or not.</p><p>“You’re right,” Crowley hummed. He decided to play along. “It’s not often that we have time for ourselves. Our work life is so busy.”</p><p>“Work--?” Aziraphale smiled. “Perhaps for you, I’m merely a bookshop owner. Don’t know what I had in mind when I decided to marry such a busy banker.”</p><p>Crowley bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling back at Aziraphale. He focused on the task of opening the bottle of wine and tasting it with a small sip. It was a good wine. Not as good as the ones they had at the bookshop or even at his apartment, but it was nice enough. Oaky.</p><p>“You married me for the money, obviously.” Crowley said matter-of-factly. He motioned to the window’s views and the hotel room they were in. “I give you the life of comfort you deserve.”</p><p>Aziraphale walked towards him as Crowley resumed pouring the wine onto the glasses. The demon took one for himself and waited to clink their glasses together.</p><p>“I’m rather spoiled, aren’t I.” Aziraphale chuckled as he took one sip of the wine. “We should get a bathtub for our house, my dear. That bath was exquisite.”</p><p>Crowley watched the angel’s lips close around the edge of the glass and get wet by the dark red wine each time he took a sip. He felt almost hypnotised by it, and dazed by the conversation they were having. Not a single word coming from their lips was true, but Crowley found that he couldn’t stop.</p><p>“Do you think the kids would like it?” He found himself asking.</p><p>“Kids? We don’t have kids.”  </p><p>“We don’t?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t be fair to them, my dear.” Aziraphale’s voice was very soft, “not with the life we have.”</p><p>“I--we could retire.” Was Crowley talking about their fantasy, or was he talking about real life? </p><p>“We can’t.” Aziraphale said, unaware that he was responding to both possibilities. Crowley felt his chest tighten and he looked down at his glass. He could feel the magic of their little game fading and reality crippling its way back into the room. “Which is why we should enjoy the breaks we can get.” </p><p>“How do you suggest we enjoy it?” Crowley mumbled, deciding not to dwell on the bad thoughts. He noticed how Aziraphale’s glass was already empty as the angel moved to pour some more wine for himself – almost filling it to the brim. </p><p>“I think--The way God intended,” Aziraphale said. His gaze wouldn’t quite meet Crowley’s. Which was a good thing, because the demon was sure his cheeks now sported a dark red shade.</p><p>“What?” He wasn’t sure if he’d thought or said the words out loud. Or shouted them. He was very flustered and had definitely dropped some of the wine to the floor. </p><p>Crowley stared angrily at the wine next to his shoes, bullying it into disappearance. He stared angrily at Aziraphale, too, in hopes that the angel would explain himself, explain that behaviour. </p><p>“You know,” Aziraphale had already downed the other half of his glass and moved to pour some more. He seemed oddly resolute about carrying that conversation when it was clear he felt nervous about it as well. “It’s the one thing we haven’t tried. Perhaps the only thing. And we’re here, in New York, in this bedroom and it’s all so --” </p><p>Crowley couldn’t remember the last time he saw Aziraphale act like that. Maybe it was in the XIX century. He felt self-conscious. He also felt his stomach twisting in the most pleasant way.</p><p> “I thought it was my job to do the temptation and yours to avoid it at all costs.” Crowley stated. </p><p>“Perhaps I want to change that,” Aziraphale replied, downing the wine and placing the empty glass by their untouched food. He clasped his hands together, thumbs rubbing each other nervously.</p><p>“Are you being serious?” Crowley asked, softly. He took one step towards Aziraphale, who instinctively took one step back – Crowley felt some sort of déjà vu in that motion. He shook his head, laughing to himself “Oh, you’re mocking me –”</p><p>“I’m sorry –” Aziraphale gasped. “I’m serious, I’m serious.” He approached Crowley, taking the demon’s sunglasses off so they could look at each other properly. Crowley fought the urge to shut his eyes and focus solely on Aziraphale’s presence so close to him. </p><p>They stared at each other. Hazel eyes against yellow, slitted ones.</p><p>“If you’re serious, then kiss me.” </p><p>And Aziraphale did. </p><p>Aziraphale cupped Crowley’s neck with both hands and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Crowley shivered, even though it wasn’t cold inside the room.</p><p>The softness of Aziraphale’s touch flipped a switch inside Crowley. His hands moved to Aziraphale’s back just above his waist and the demon pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. </p><p>There was some sort of urgency to their touch, because they didn’t know when they would be doing that again. It was always a mystery. They searched for excuse after excuse but everyday it got a little bit harder. It had been so long since the last time they touched each other like that.</p><p>Crowley heard Aziraphale hum into his lips and if there was a way to hold him even tighter, he would have. The texture of Aziraphale’s robe was very soft against Crowley’s fingertips, he was gripping at it, bumping his chest against Aziraphale’s, pushing their bodies towards the nearest wall or surface they could lean on. </p><p>As it turned out, the closest surface was the comfortable hotel bed. They pulled away from the kiss to chuckle softly as Crowley hit the back of his knee against the footboard.</p><p>“Feels like Edinburgh,” Aziraphale said. His voice was soft and Crowley could feel the weight of something more than affection, or even arousal, that poured from the angel’s words. It made his stomach feel very cold. </p><p>Crowley nodded because he didn’t have the strength to say anything in return. All those years after they left Scotland and they never even mentioned the blissful days spent together, even with the stolen kisses here and there. They not once talked about the nights in which they embraced each other, kissed each other until their mouths felt raw and their bodies were spent. It was like a done deal, what happened in Scotland stayed there to be buried and forgotten – not that Crowley ever did forget, he couldn’t, wouldn’t, but the fact that Aziraphale didn’t as well made the demon feel things. </p><p>“Do you think we should do it?” He heard Aziraphale ask, and the defiance from before wasn’t there anymore. They weren’t playing around. Aziraphale was genuine in his words.</p><p>“Yes.” Crowley replied. He knew how everything worked; he’d seen it happen an infinite amount of times during his everlasting life. However, he was never an active participant in the main actions. “Have you ever…?”</p><p>“Once, with a writer” Aziraphale, whose fingers were threading against Crowley’s fire hair, looked down, mildly embarrassed. “XIX Century. You were asleep and we had--”</p><p>“Yes, I remember the fight.”</p><p>“Have you?”</p><p>“No,” Crowley patted Aziraphale’s chest with both hands before sliding them over the angel’s shoulders, squeezing them and pulling away slightly. He tried not to feel jealous, tried not to imagine someone else touching Aziraphale the same way he was doing right now. “I shouldn’t have asked that.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Aziraphale whispered. “Is there anything I can do?”</p><p>“No,” Crowley shook his head, resolute. “Should I take off my clothes?” He motioned to snap his fingers in order to make the clothes he was wearing disappear, but Aziraphale stopped him by grabbing his hands.</p><p>“I want to do the honours,” the angel said. </p><p>“I- Okay.” Crowley put his hands down and tried to let himself relax into the touch of Aziraphale’s fingers. He put some thought into where his sex was supposed to be and let for Aziraphale to find it at his own pace.</p><p>Aziraphale proceeded to take Crowley’s clothes off very slowly. Starting with the blazer, then the dark vest, and then slowly beginning to unbutton Crowley’s shirt. He was tender in his touch, removing piece by piece of clothing and folding them very carefully. </p><p>Crowley found that he really liked that. He felt taken care of. He felt loved. The way Aziraphale cared for every single thing he owned, including Crowley’s clothes, was an act of love. The angel was full of love and it exhaled from him.</p><p>Crowley waited for Aziraphale’s little ritual to be done with. It was so slow, so incredibly arousing. He watched it very carefully, trying not to miss a movement, a touch of Aziraphale’s fingers against his blazing skin. He felt desperate for more, but wouldn’t dare to move an inch.</p><p>Crowley stared down at Aziraphale when the angel finally removed his underwear and shrugged slightly, the sentiment of self-consciousness of being completely bare nonexistent. “I wear very tight trousers.” He said. “Penises aren’t very practical limbs to own.”  </p><p>“You don’t have to explain yourself, dear.” Aziraphale said. Crowley noticed how hoarse the angel’s voice was. His breath hitched, because, as if to prove a point, Aziraphale knelt down and pressed a soft kiss to his intimacy. As if he was kissing Crowley’s lips, at first chaste but then with tongue and intensity. </p><p>“You’re so wet, you’re almost dripping.” Aziraphale said as if in wonder, his lips grazing against the tender skin. The angel’s hands were stroking Crolwey’s thighs slowly as he went back to kissing Crowley’s cunt.</p><p>“Nggkkk,” Crowley moaned in return, head thrown back in surprise. He felt his knees weak and his hand moved to Aziraphale’s blond hair, holding it tightly to balance himself while still standing up next to the bed.</p><p>This was…. Exhilarating. Aziraphale seemed to be enjoying every second of it, his head buried in between Crowley’s thighs as he savoured the taste of Crowley against his tongue and lips, he was so focused, so passionate, and Crowleythe demon couldn’t think properly about anything other than the sensation of Aziraphale’s tongue flat against his most sensitive spot. </p><p>More often than not, Crowley found himself wanting to shout after the very same God that had thrown him off the gates of Heaven because the feeling of Aziraphale’s tongue against his wetness was, indeed, heavenly. </p><p>Aziraphale was so good at it, Crowley felt like he was floating. He only came back to Earth at the sensation of a thick finger slowly circling his entrance, which made him look down.</p><p>“May I?” Aziraphale asked. His voice was low and his eyes were dark. He was wiping his damp mouth against, <em> Heavens </em>, against Crowley’s trembling thigh, and the demon nodded quickly, desperate to find out how that finger would feel inside him. He spread his legs slightly to give Aziraphale more room and waited. </p><p>It felt...different. Thick, invasive even, and Crowley scowled for a second, but he was so wet with the mix of his arousal and Aziraphale’s saliva that his body eventually embraced the invasion and begged for more. He felt the angel move his finger in and out very slowly, and then speeding up as his tongue moved back against the engorged nub of his clitoris. </p><p>The noises the movements caused were filthy, but Crowley didn’t care. He cared only about gripping his angel’s hair and calling his name out loud like a prayer. When the angel gently added another finger, Crowley thought nothing could ever feel this good – and yet, somehow, like it wasn’t enough. </p><p>Crowley felt the pressure building up on the pit of his stomach to a point where it was unbearable. He was warm and sweaty and the sight of Aziraphale devouring him like he was made of sugar and his favourite dessert was too much. In human terms, he was going to come, he was going to, very, very soon, he couldn’t, he was holding Aziraphale’s hair so tightly, so –</p><p>“Oh fuck I’m going to come-” Crowley gasped, loudly, and then he lost it, his body tensing up completely until it relaxed and he could feel his cunt spasmming against Aziraphale’s thick fingers, could feel how much wetter he was, he felt like his entire body was exploding into tiny pieces and there was no way he could ever be able to put himself back together.</p><p>Crowley’s knee bent weakly and he fell into a sitting position on the bed. He didn’t need to breathe, but he was panting, and sweating, and none of that made sense and it was all very perfect. He stared at Aziraphale, still on his knees, and didn’t know what to say.</p><p>Eventually the angel stood, took one step back and admired Crowley’s fully naked, spent body. He sighed, cheeks hot and lips damp both by his saliva and Crowley’s wetness, and leaned down to kiss Crowley’s shoulder once, twice, three times.</p><p>“So?” Aziraphale hummed, his lips slowly grazing the skin where Crowley’s shoulder met his neck. The demon was shivering at each contact, not knowing what to do with himself for quite some time. </p><p>“In all my life - I’ve never felt this way,” Crowley admitted, “and I really want you to fuck me,” He found himself adding. His hands pulled Aziraphale closer by the waist, only to realise the angel’s body was still dreadfully covered by the robe. He tugged down at it, clumsily attempting to remove the garment off, and heard Aziraphale chuckle lowly.</p><p>“My dear boy, please calm down.” The angel chuckled, stepping away from Crowley’s demanding fingers in order to remove the robe by himself. </p><p>The demon looked at Aziraphale and swallowed hard. His chest wasn’t heaving anymore, and he didn’t necessarily need to breathe, but the sight still left him breathless. </p><p>Unlike him, Aziraphale was soft on the edges. His stomach was round and bending slightly downwards, his thighs were thick but the muscles of his calves were firm and defined by the amount of walking around he did. The soft blond hair that shaded his chest wasn’t completely dried from the bath and the angel’s nipples were perked. And, most importantly, he sported a thick, wondrous cock that was hard and begging for attention.</p><p>“Please?” Crowley pressed. He scooted backwards, propping himself on his elbows so he could keep his gaze fixed on Aziraphale. Or Aziraphale’s cock. His feet were planted on the mattress and he spread his legs. </p><p>Aziraphale laughed again, but this time he sounded breathless. His hand instinctively moved to stroke his cock a few times, taking the edge off as he walked towards Crowley. “You look sinful,” Aziraphale whispered, knowing all too well the weight of his words. </p><p>Crowley’s eyes were fixed on the way the angel’s hand moved against his hard cock. His lips were dry and his cunt ached from need. He moved his own hand downwards, hesitating before circling his soaking entrance with his index and middle finger. “Please,” he said again, wriggling on the bed, pushing his fingers in, mirroring the rhythm of Aziraphale’s strokes. It wasn’t enough, he wanted that heavenly cock inside him, he couldn’t stand a second more in which they weren’t connected in the deepest, most intense way. </p><p>The demon watched as Aziraphale nodded to himself and walked towards the bed, slowly moving to lay on top of him. The weight of Aziraphale’s body on top of Crowley’s was warm and comforting. He couldn’t get enough of the fact that it always felt as if their bodies fit into each other perfectly, as if they were meant to be like that and it wasn’t the most sinful transgression. </p><p>Aziraphale shifted slightly, his lips finding Crowley’s as he propped himself on one of his elbows, the other hand moving down to help guide his cock into Crowley.</p><p>“This might hurt,” the angel said softly, their lips still touching in a gentle kiss. Crowley shook his head dismissively, rolling his hips slightly against the thick cock he could already feel rubbing against his entrance. The movement felt better than expected and Crowley let out a soft moan. Aziraphale, the angel he was, caught up very quickly and rubbed the tip of his cock against Crowley’s cunt once, twice, three times, slicking himself with the demon’s wetness and provoking sinful noises in return. </p><p>Crowley could feel himself getting more and more worked up, as if he hadn’t orgasmed just minutes ago. His cunt was throbbing and it felt so wet. It would be easy for Aziraphale to slide his cock into Crowley and yet, he wasn’t doing that. He just kept on rubbing their intimacies together, eyes dark staring into Crowley’s slitted pupils. </p><p>“Please,” Crowley whispered again. He was begging and while in any other circumstance he would feel stupid about it, now he didn’t care. He only cared about one thing, and that was Aziraphale’s cock. One of Crowley’s hands moved to the angel’s neck, caressing him, feeling the strands of blond hair brush against his fingertips. “Please, angel. Do it. I can take it. Do it.” </p><p>“Oh, <em> Crowley </em>,” Aziraphale’s voice was so low, so rough. He nodded quickly and Crowley could finally feel the tip of Aziraphale’s cock lining against his entrance and pushing in.</p><p>At first it burned and Crowley felt that even with the way Aziraphale’s fingers had stretched him earlier he wouldn’t be able to take it. Just the head felt too thick, intrusive and too much. He winced slightly and noticed how Aziraphale stopped moving completely.</p><p>“Does it hurt too much?” The angel asked, worried eyes scanning Crowley’s features.</p><p>“No -- yes, but It’s, it’s fine, don’t stop--” Crowley nodded, leaning in and kissing Aziraphale in a way he hoped was indicative of how much he wanted that. </p><p>He felt when Aziraphale started moving again, sliding inch after inch, stretching Crowley open in a way he never thought he would. He was breathing so fast when Aziraphale finally bottomed out and his hands were clinging onto the angel very tightly. He adjusted his hips very slowly and gasped. </p><p>“I’m okay, I’m okay,--” Crowley said. Aziraphale propped himself on the other elbow as well and Crowley could properly look down at where their bodies were connected. He couldn’t believe this was happening. “You’re fucking me,” he whispered, and laughed breathlessly.</p><p>“Yes, I’m--I’m fucking you,” Aziraphale’s laugh escaped the angel's lips and he sounded just às breathless and hot. They both looked down, the smile on both their lips an inevitable consequence to their actions, and stared as Aziraphale slowly pulled back, dragging his cock out just slightly and then pushing in once more, and Crowley didn’t feel like laughing anymore.</p><p>They both gasped together and Aziraphale did that again, and again, and Crowley felt himself getting slicker at each stroke which helped a lot more, and Aziraphale’s movements were faster, easier, and Crowley was clutching at the angel’s shoulders, gasping, and his eyes were burning and he thought that perhaps he was crying but how could he be if he felt so happy? There was no such thing as happy tears in Crowley’s life.</p><p>He felt like he was sharing himself completely, not only his body but like his own spirit was merging with Aziraphale’s. Crowley couldn’t feel where Aziraphale’s body started and his own finished – he couldn’t feel where his soul was, where Aziraphale’s soul was. They were together, sharing themselves so fully body and soul, and it was so overwhelming Crowley wanted to pull away and disappear – he didn’t, he couldn’t, it felt so good. </p><p>“This feels so good-” Crowley gasped, or maybe it was Aziraphale, he didn’t know which mouth said but he knew they both felt the same way. He could <em> feel </em> Aziraphale all around him, in his head, in his heart, in his cunt. He was everywhere and it was the best feeling in the entire world. </p><p>They were whispering each other's names and Aziraphale was losing his rhythm, moving faster, rougher, slamming his body against Crowley, who had his legs spread as much as he could and took it as good as he got, moving his own hip against the angel’s. </p><p>“I’m going to come – I think I’m almost –” Aziraphale said to Crowley’s ear, just before giving his jaw a few clumsy kisses. “Do – Do you think you can?”</p><p>Crowley nodded. His eyes were lidded and he had his tongue darting out. He was seeking Aziraphale’s mouth with his own. He needed to kiss him, to feel the angel’s tongue against his own as they moved so in sync it was crazy. </p><p>He could feel Aziraphale pound harder into him to the point where they moved on the bed and his head every so often would bump against the headboard. He didn’t mind. It only added to the experience of being fucked so thoroughly by an angel that he was beginning to see stars.</p><p>Crowley felt his orgasm building up at the same time he felt Aziraphale’s, not only because the angel was almost in beast mode now, but also because he just… felt it. It was inexplicable. Also inexplicable was the fact that just as he thought he was going to need a little extra friction in order to get there, Aziraphale shook his head and smiled.</p><p>“Let me,” the angel said, as if reading his mind, and shifted slightly the position of his body so he could move a hand down and press the pad of his thumb against Crowley’s clitoris. Just the motion of their bodies was enough to make Aziraphale rub again and again and – Crowley couldn’t take it anymore, he really –</p><p>Time stopped. </p><p>The snow falling off outside their hotel windows stopped in time, the humans walking on the street froze in their places. For a split of a second, only, in which reality blinked and a demon and an angel came together.</p><p>If Crowley thought his first orgasm had been good, he wasn’t prepared to put into words what happened on the second one. He felt his body explode from inside out and he called Aziraphale’s name as the other called him just as loudly, milking himself out inside Crowley by pumping into him once, twice, and finally laying completely still on top of the demon. </p><p>They laid there in silence. Crowley didn’t know what to say. He felt like his existence had shifted slightly. His ears were buzzing and his eyes were wide open as he stared at the hotel ceiling. He thought he had enough comprehension of the human experience and understood why individuals would try and conquer worlds for their loved ones, but after the semi religious experience of being fucked by an actual angel he knew how foolish he’d been. They should have done that centuries ago. </p><p>Crowley eventually felt Aziraphale rolling away, but only enough so he was half laying on the bed, half on top of him. He felt the moment Aziraphale slipped out also, and marveled at the fact that there was still something from the angel inside him. Fuck, if he could he would glue his cunt close just to keep Aziraphale’s come inside him forever.</p><p>Their eyes finally locked and they giggled together. Sweaty and exhausted and happy.</p><p>“It’s fair to say that we are<em> very </em>good at this,” Crowley said. Even his voice seemed radiant with happiness, if that was even possible. He ran his fingers over Aziraphale’s forearm, very softly, very slowly.</p><p>“I never doubted it.” Aziraphale hummed. His eyes were closed and his nose was buried deep on the crook of Crowley’s neck. “That’s why I married you.”</p><p>“And the money.”</p><p>They giggled again. Aziraphale propped himself on his elbow and leaned down to kiss Crowley’s swollen lips. He ran the tip of his tongue against the demon’s bottom lip and sighed happily.</p><p> “Where does this leave us?” The words just escaped Crowley’s lips before he could control himself.</p><p>“I don’t – I don’t know.” Aziraphale sighed, less happily now. He plopped back on the mattress. “We were very reckless today.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“We can talk about it when we get to London.”</p><p>There was a long pause in which neither part knew what to say to the other.<em> Some things were better left unsaid </em>, the demon thought.</p><p>“Do you want dinner?” Crowley asked eventually, stretching his leg in order to lazily point at the completely forgotten tray of food by the table.</p><p>“’m not hungry,” the angel said. “Not of <em> food </em> anyway.”</p><p>It shouldn’t’ve surprised Crowley that Aziraphale would be unstoppable when it came to sex, but somehow it did. He chuckled, “Is this your way of telling me you want another round?”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>“Come in here,” Crowley smiled, and hooked his leg around the angel’s waist. And soon enough they were writhing against the bed.</p>
<hr/><p>As arranged with the hotel waiter, there was a knock on the door at seven in the next morning and a tray of tea and biscuits was placed at the table by the door.</p><p>Aziraphale thanked the blushing waiter as Crowley focused on stretching on the bed, neither of them minding about the fact that they looked completely dishevelled and spent from a night of intense lovemaking.</p><p>The bedroom floor was covered with sheets and pillows they’d thrown over their heads at some point during the night and even if Crowley did manage to get some sleep, he felt like they had spent most of their time busy with each other’s bodies.</p><p>His cunt was kind of burning, he realised, and quickly thought the pain away. They had fucked twice more, experimenting different positions now that they weren’t in a rush – Crowley found that he enjoyed straddling the angel’s lap and moving his body up and down into him the most. At first the movements were slow and enticing, Crowley very much enjoying the way he could watch as Aziraphale’s cock disappeared inside him. Then, he would fuck the angel in earnest, losing himself into the sensation.</p><p>The way Aziraphale looked at him, and moved his angelic, delicate fingers over his back, the way he came crying Crowley’s name as he squeezed the demon’s arse was perfect.</p><p>Crowley also enjoyed having both his legs over Aziraphale’s shoulders – that way he could feel the angel so deep into him each thrust made him want to scream. Every time it got better, they read each other’s minds and their bodies worked together without them even needing to think about it.</p><p>What both of them couldn’t have enough, in reality, was facing each other. No matter what, they needed to have their eyes locked, hazel staring into the yellow ones. Always. Crowley couldn’t think of a better way to spend the rest of his eternal, demonic life than to have Aziraphale’s eyes stare at him as they came over and over again.</p><p>As a consequence of their workout, Aziraphale was ravenous. He was eating the cold dinner – miraculously warmer as soon as the angel took the first bite – when the hotel waiter knocked on the room. The angel shut the door with his hip and put the tray on the bedside table furthest from Crowley.</p><p>The demon didn’t feel any hunger, he only had eyes for the way Aziraphale’s lips closed around the cup of tea, or how his tongue would search for a tiny crumble of biscuit.</p><p>He couldn’t say he was in Heaven because, <em> well </em>, that experience was something Crowley didn’t look for in the slightest, but he didn’t remember the last time he felt this content. As if, somehow, things were finally beginning to work out well. They would go back to London and Aziraphale would tend to his beloved books as Crowley would take care of the plants, they would meet for dinner every other day as they often did but now his mind was clearer. He could even begin to tempt himself into saying, out loud, that he was in lo –</p><p>“I’ve got to take a shower before we part ways, my dear.” Aziraphale interrupted the thought. He leaned into Crowley’s space and pecked the flabbergasted demon on the lips before moving to the bathroom.</p><p>Crowley’s chest was heaving. He shook his head quickly and stood up. Even though Aziraphale had taken his time taking Crowley’s clothes off the previous night and had even folded them nicely, the demon merely snapped his fingers and he was dressed in the blink of an eye. His hair wasn’t tousled anymore but perfectly combed, falling to nearly meet his shoulders.</p><p>He stretched lazily, not noticing at first how the television turned on by itself and was making weird noises, as if calling for someone on the outside.</p><p><em> “Crowley,” </em> the television called. “ <em> Crowley, pay attention.” </em></p><p>“Uh,” Crowley turned on his heels, looking at the bathroom door and then back at the telly. “Who’s this?”</p><p>
  <em> “Dagon. Lord of the Files. Master of Torments” </em>
</p><p>“Sure, Dagon,” Crowley gave a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. He was feeling nervous, Aziraphale’s shower wasn’t going to last much longer. “What’s up?”</p><p>
  <em> “A new assignment. An important one.” </em>
</p><p>“Oh, what is it going to be?” Crowley sounded mildly excited. “I’ve already talked to the bankers though; I don’t know what else I’m supposed to do today.”</p><p>“<em> Not today. Your presence is required four months from now, at the location that follows.” </em></p><p>Crowley froze for a few seconds as the exact location he needed to go four months from now, as well as the time and date, was downloaded directly into his brain. He frowned.</p><p>“A graveyard, of all places?” At least it was in England, Crowley thought.</p><p>
  <em> “Yes. We will accept no further questions. We will be there to meet you in person.” </em>
</p><p>“Uh, okay.” Crowley mumbled. He had both of his hands on his pockets and leaned his body weight on one of his legs. His forehead was drawn into one line and he stared blankly at the telly that had turned off miraculously.</p><p>His worries vanished the moment the bathroom door opened and Aziraphale appeared fully dressed with his usual three-piece suit. He couldn’t help but smile at the view.</p><p>“Did I hear any voices?” Aziraphale asked. The blond hair was still slightly damp in a way that the curls seemed darker than they were. Crowley reached a hand and ran his fingers through it.</p><p>“Dagon called. I’ve got an assignment,” at the almost <em> heartbroken </em>expression on Aziraphale’s face, the demon shook his head. “It’s only four months from now, and it’s in England. They just wanted to make sure I got the place and time right.”</p><p>“Oh,” Aziraphale nodded. Talking about Hell and Heaven was… Not ideal. They were the biggest elephants in every room Crowley and Aziraphale walked in. “Alright then.”</p><p>“This probably means they won’t check up on me for, at least, four months.”</p><p>“<em>Oh,” </em>Aziraphale sounded a lot more excited now. His lips turned into a smile that made Crowley’s hand move from the angel’s hair to the nape of his neck, pulling him close into a kiss.</p><p>Yes, this felt good.</p><p>More than good, even.</p><p>They had four months to enjoy themselves in London, go to their fancy restaurants and, if they were extremely lucky, repeat the events of the previous night. He would deal with the assignment eventually, but he had a good feeling about that too.</p><p>He wasn’t worried.</p><p>Absolutely nothing could go wrong.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SO.......... THAT (FINALLY) HAPPENED<br/>That little roleplay scene and the talk about them not having kids is a nod to one of Michael’s tv shows because I watched it the other day and thought it would suit nicely here :o)</p><p>I hope you liked this chapter! Please let me know! :D</p><p>If you want to follow me on social media my tumblr is johnwatsson and my twitter is champsbeaux.<br/>Come say hi!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. London, present day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"My dear fellow. Have I misunderstood so terribly as to believe you’ve felt the same way?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First and foremost I'd like to apologise for taking longer than anticipated to finish this fic. Real life got a bit messy as my online classes began (three cheers for zoom university) and I wasn't 100% happy with the very last bits. But it's finished now! YAY!!!!!<br/>This chapter is short and sweet and I hope you enjoy it.<br/>Writing this fic made me very happy, and reading your comments is truly one of the best things in the world. I'd like to thank you all for being so lovely with me. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>The apocalypse came and left, and so did all of their problems.</p><p>They had managed to fool Heaven and Hell and had lost as much as they had won. </p><p>Crowley felt free in a way he hadn’t in - well, forever. </p><p>He could tell that Aziraphale felt the same freedom. The angel didn’t hesitate anymore. He didn’t say they were on opposite sides – because they weren’t.</p><p>They didn’t have to meet on previously arranged rendezvous points, talk in codes, look behind their backs and exchange encrypted pieces of paper.</p><p>They felt like they had one hundred pounds off their shoulders and, after six thousand years carrying it, they didn’t quite know what to do with themselves.</p><p>“What is it that humans do when they take holidays?” Crowley asked one day. They were in Aziraphale’s bookshop, drinking wine and talking about a XVIII century book. Crowley was on the small sofa with one leg stretched out to the floor whilst he sat on top of his other foot. His knee was resting comfortably on Aziraphale’s thigh.</p><p>Aziraphale sat in the same manner he always did; both feet were firmly on the ground and, while one of his hands firmly held a wine glass that was miraculously never empty, the fingers of the other were stroking his own thigh. If it sometimes caressed Crowley’s knee for a little longer, none of them seemed to mind. Aziraphale never apologised and Crowley never, ever moved away from the angel. And most importantly: they never talked about it.</p><p>“Wouldn’t know.” Aziraphale hummed. “And I reckon we’re more on the retired side, not exactly on holidays.”</p><p> “-- Go to the beach?” Crowley continued, as if Aziraphale hadn’t said anything.</p><p>“–Good graciousness, what will happen to us if we accidentally discorporate? Would they even receive us?” Aziraphale mumbled to himself, sounding very worried about the prospect of paperwork in a place that didn’t like, nor welcome his presence anymore.</p><p>“We could always try new restaurants. We’ve been going to the same places for <em> years </em>now–”</p><p>“–They will make it impossible for us to go back to earth, you do realise?” Aziraphale turned his head to Crowley after picking up a very interesting word from the demon’s ramblings. “Did you say new restaurant? Which one?”</p><p>Crowley smiled and felt his heart swell. “There’s a new restaurant very close to my flat. They serve an interesting northern Indian cuisine.”</p><p>“Sounds scrumptious.”</p><p>“Also, an Italian chef opened a restaurant for a limited time. Two months. People are crazy over it; we should go there as well.” Crowley kept on listing a few of the restaurants close by that he had researched. He knew Aziraphale’s favourite cuisines and was prepared to give a full list of new places they could go to. He’d gotten himself a new computer for research purposes and had been waiting for the opportunity to showcase the results.</p><p>The demon looked at Aziraphale when he noticed that the other had stopped commenting on the potential restaurants.</p><p>“What is it?” He asked. Aziraphale was just, <em> staring, </em>not saying anything. It was usually the other way around.</p><p>“You’ve given this a lot of thought, haven’t you, my dear?” The angel asked. He had a soft smile on his face, the sort of smile that made Crowley scowl whenever he saw it. The sort of smile that indicated that Crowley had done something <em> nice </em>.</p><p>“I’ve had some free time as of late,” Crowley grumbled, shrugging. “I’m retired, as you have pointed out yourself.”</p><p>“What else did you think of?”</p><p>Oh, God -- No! Oh, <em> Satan. </em> The tone of Aziraphale’s voice was somehow worse than the smile he was showing. Crowley could actually feel the warmth, which, as he realised, was because Aziraphale’s hand was now fully resting on his knee. He wasn’t casually brushing past it anymore, or running his fingers over it for a few seconds before pulling away. No, Aziraphale had intended to keep his hand there.</p><p>Crowley felt like throwing up all the wine they had.</p><p>“We – Uh – I – I – I, –” Crowley coughed in hopes of finding his words again. Aziraphale waited, very patiently. “We don’t have to limit ourselves to London restaurants, right? We – We could go – uh, you know? Anywhere.”</p><p>Even though Crowley was attempting not to look directly at Aziraphale, he noticed how the angel swallowed hard. He also felt that the grip on his knee had gotten tighter, only to soften up slightly afterwards.</p><p>“You are right,” Aziraphale said after a pause. “we could even go somewhere <em> new</em>.”</p><p>“Now that would be a challenge.”</p><p>“I don’t think we’ve ever been to a beach.” Aziraphale’s tone indicated the angel was getting more excited by the second. “That would be fun, wouldn’t it?”</p><p>“I’d like that.”</p><p>“If there is a place you’d like to see again, we’ll go as well.” Aziraphale said. <em> We have the rest of our infinite lives </em>, was what Crowley understood.</p><p>The signs were all there if they wanted to act on it. They’d always been there but, that night, every edge felt sharper somehow. Crowley decided that he couldn’t wait anymore.</p><p>He shifted on the sofa so he could put his glass of wine on the floor. When he moved up again, he shifted closer to Aziraphale so that, instead of only his knee, the outer side of his thigh was resting on top of the angel’s leg.</p><p>They were so close now that Crowley could press his chest against Aziraphale’s arm if he wanted. He chose not to, mostly because he wanted to see how Aziraphale was going to react to the sudden proximity.</p><p>The angel’s hand, that once rested on Crowley’s knee, also moved as the demon got closer. His fingers hovered above Crowley’s thigh before he sighed and pulled away.</p><p>“We’re not being watched anymore, Angel.” Crowley said. His gaze resigned as he followed Aziraphale’s hand, which came to rest on the angel’s thigh just as it had been before. “It’s just us.”</p><p>“I know that,”</p><p>“What’s stopping us from being what we always could have been?” Crowley’s chest was burning. He’d been so restrained for the past thousands of years, he’d kept it all to himself, for Aziraphale’s sake, for that infuriatingly slow angel’s sake. Now they were free, they were – why <em> couldn’t </em> they?</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“You know what I’m talking about.” Crowley hissed, to which Aziraphale looked away, tilting his nose up proudly. Fuck, the angel could be so frustrating.</p><p>Was Aziraphale that oblivious or he just didn’t correspond to Crowley's feelings? The demon couldn’t have been clearer, throughout the years, of how much, how fucking much he absolutely yearned for Aziraphale. Since the day at the Library. Maybe even before that.</p><p>And Crowley had gone through the ordeal of losing Aziraphale. Of truly believing his angel had died and would never come back to him. Those had been the worst hours of Crowley’s life. His throat burned and threatened to shut at the memory he had to physically shake away from his mind.</p><p>“I want to be with you.” Crowley didn’t ask. He didn’t hesitate. He wanted that more than he’d ever wanted anything in his life, so much that he was starting to feel angry.</p><p>“<em>What? </em>”</p><p>“I want us to be together.” He pressed. “Romantically. I’d like for you and I to… Romance each other.”</p><p>Aziraphale didn’t say anything for a long time. Minutes, even. Crowley was thinking that he’d done something very wrong, because the angel was staring ahead without blinking.</p><p>“But, my dear, aren’t we?” Aziraphale asked suddenly.</p><p>Crowley frowned.</p><p>“Uh?” was all he could mumble.</p><p>“We’ve been <em> romancing </em>each other for the past – what, thousands of years.”</p><p>“That’s – Okay, but what I –”</p><p>“And in regards to being together, I never took off <em> my </em>ring. You haven’t either.” Aziraphale reached out and touched Crowley’s chest, feeling the iron chain and the ring that was hanging from it with his fingertips. </p><p>“Oh,”</p><p>“I said we couldn’t act married because I was so worried that they would find out, but – in my heart, you’ve always been --”</p><p>“This whole entire time?”</p><p>“- And I know,” Aziraphale continued, “I know that we had a bit of a <em> break </em> in the XIX century, not something I’m proud of, but –”</p><p>Crowley covered Aziraphale’s mouth with his hand, shutting him up. The angel stared down at it with a confused expression.</p><p>“You’re telling me you considered us being <em> a thing </em>this whole entire time?” Crowley’s tone was high pitched. He felt out of breath. He let his hand drop to his lap and stared at Aziraphale as if the angel had grown a second head.</p><p>“Why yes, my dear fellow. Have I misunderstood so terribly as to believe you’ve felt the same way?”</p><p>“No,” Crowley hissed.</p><p>“Then –”</p><p>“Perhaps I misunderstood <em> you</em>. I always assumed <em> you </em> didn’t – <em> you </em>always --” Crowley couldn’t even bear to say those words out loud. His voice was cracking. “But you never said anything.”</p><p>“I didn’t say it with <em> words</em>, but with <em> actions</em>.” Aziraphale placed the wine glass next to Crowley’s on the floor and now ran both hands over his thighs as he always did when thinking too much.</p><p>“I kind of want – no, <em> need </em> the words right now, Angel.”</p><p>“Oh. My dear.” Aziraphale looked down at his lap, smiling coyly, cheeks reddening slightly. Crowley stared at him as if the angel had grown another head. “Crowley. I love you. All along, I’ve always loved you.”</p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p>Crowley thought he was going to cry. No. Wait. Was he <em> actually </em> crying? That couldn’t happen. Not again. Crowley hated crying, it always surprised him when that happened.</p><p>“Crowley, my dear. I didn’t know the words were so important to you.” Aziraphale’s hands were on Crowley’s cheeks now, holding his face very close. His fingers were so warm and soft, Crowley couldn’t concentrate on anything but the feeling of them touching his skin. “I would have said them sooner. I thought – I thought you knew.”</p><p>“You’re an angel! You love all things!” Crowley cried out. “How was I supposed to know the love you feel for <em> me </em> is different than the love you feel for, I don’t know, a snail?”</p><p>Aziraphale was taken aback by Crowley’s surprise. He scrunched his nose, shifting uncomfortably and Crowley wanted to be able to read the angel’s thoughts.</p><p>“I apologise for what I put you through.” Aziraphale breathed. His thumbs were now softly stroking Crowley’s cheeks.</p><p>The demon was still in shock, but the touch of Aziraphale’s hands were grounding him. He could feel the tips of his fingers again, which was good, but he thought his cheeks and neck were burning and he was slightly nauseous.</p><p>“You don’t have to apologise for my stupidity.” Crowley huffed. He leaned his head slightly into Aziraphale’s touch, who smiled so fondly it made Crowley’s eyes burn <em> again</em>.</p><p>“I still feel as if I have to make amends,” The angel said. “How will I ever make it up to you?”</p><p>It occurred to Crowley that, despite the awkwardness of the moment and the ridiculousness of their misunderstandings, after six thousand years they were finally on the same page.</p><p>“I think you know how.” He said, chest heaving.</p><p>Aziraphale looked at Crowley and then at the floor. He repeated that once, twice, three times. He was smiling coyly.  </p><p>“Oh,” the angel breathed. One of his hands dropped to Crowley’s knee. “How long has it been?”</p><p>“12 absurdly long years.”</p><p>“We were in New York.”</p><p>“It was snowing.”</p><p>“Yes, it was. Very romantic, wasn’t it?” Aziraphale chuckled. Crowley found himself unable to respond. He didn’t know how to act around Aziraphale when they were so completely alone, without assignments to discuss or the threat of an imminent war, only the weight of thousands of years of miscommunication and a relationship that should have been more. <em> Could be </em> more.</p><p>“Just as romantic as now.” Crowley said. His voice was soft, but heavy with emotion. “The two of us, sitting here on your sofa, and the candlelight.”</p><p>“There aren’t any candles.”</p><p>Crowley rolled his eyes and waved his hand. The lights at the bookshop dimmed and were replaced by a few spots of candles that appeared and were now hovering over the books that were closest to them. They weren’t exactly candles, but small spheres of energy that Crowley casted. They looked almost like fireflies.</p><p>“This is stunning,” Aziraphale breathed. “Thank you, Crowley. My dear. My love.”</p><p>Crowley felt his cheeks heat up again, “You don’t have to say that every time.”</p><p>“I want to.” Aziraphale, without any hesitance, closed the gap between them with a soft kiss on Crowley’s lips. “I think it rather suits you, being called love.”</p><p>Crowley agreed. He found that he, a demonic being, fallen from the Heavens into the dark pit of Hell, a creature ripped off love and goodness as well as his angelic wings, <em> really </em> liked being called love. Liked the feeling of being loved by Aziraphale.</p><p>“Kiss me, Angel.”</p><p>And Aziraphale did. A kiss so fierce that it made Crowley’s toes curl inside his shoes.</p><p>Soon they were laying down, Aziraphale’s back pressed against the sofa cushions as Crowley shifted and wriggled on top of him in order to get a better position. He ended up straddling one of the angel’s thighs, as the other was kind of hanging from the small, tight sofa.</p><p>The position was good for Crowley because he had the advantage of rolling his hips against Aziraphale, the texture of his dark jeans against the soft cotton of the angel’s pants very interesting. However, he could feel the angel wasn’t comfortable. He pulled away slightly.</p><p>“I know you have a bedroom upstairs that you never use,” He breathed against the angel’s mouth, who smiled almost <em> indecently, </em>or as indecently as an angel was able to smile.</p><p>The angel nodded. His hands, which had been busy exploring Crowley’s back as well as making a mess of the red hair, skimmed downwards and grabbed Crowley’s arse with gusto, forcing the demon to roll against his thigh once more.</p><p>Crowley was in the midst of a moan when Aziraphale began to move his body towards a sitting position, and they quickly found each other’s lips once more and kissed even as they stood up and walked towards the stairs hidden by the bookshop’s tiny kitchen pantry.</p><p>They tumbled their way upstairs because they couldn’t bother, and Crowley nearly fell off as Aziraphale had pressed him tightly against the bannister. They chuckled, Aziraphale wrapping an arm around the demon’s waist and all but carrying him to the small room consisting of only a bed and a door to the bathroom.</p><p>As they finally arrived upstairs Crowley briefly opened his eyes to look around. He had been there a few times before and he remembered feeling surprised at the number of books stored in there – he could hardly see the walls, as the books were sorted into tall piles that for only a miracle never tumbled down. Above the bed there were many paintings hanging all around a small open window that indicated it was dark out.</p><p>The room was dusty and definitely didn’t look lived in – least of it romantic, but it smelled exactly like Aziraphale and Crowley was entranced by it.</p><p>With a wave of his hand – whilst the other was busy pulling Crowley’s shirt from inside the jeans and his fingertips finally made contact with the demon’s flat stomach – Aziraphale made all the dust disappear and there were small glowing spheres floating close to the books, giving the room a soft, almost dream-like illumination, just as they’d been downstairs.</p><p>“This room is – it’s so <em> you </em>” Crowley exhaled, his lips forming a small smile that Aziraphale promptly kissed. His eyes fluttered shut at the sensation. “I’ve always loved it.”</p><p>“I foresee the both of us spending a lot of time here in the future.” Aziraphale kissed the corner of Crowley’s lips once more and this time he flicked his tongue against the sensitive skin.</p><p>“About that –” Crowley’s hands returned to Aziraphale’s body, fingers fumbling with the other’s clothes. The angel was messily trying to take care of all of Crowley’s vest buttons when the demon rolled his eyes – “Don’t have time for this, we’ll do the teasing later –” he said, and wished for both of their clothes to be gone from the room.</p><p>They would appear neatly folded by Aziraphale’s sofa because Crowley wasn’t so out of his mind to vanish the precious Victorian jacked from existence.</p><p>As the pieces of garment disappeared from their bodies, the layers between them were gone and their unclothed, sensitive skin touched for the first time in a long, <em> long </em>time. Crowley’s hands, that had been resting on Aziraphale’s coat, now touched the angel’s back that felt incredibly soft to the touch. The demon ran his fingers up and down very slowly and smiled as Aziraphale shivered.</p><p>“Feels good?” He asked, observing the angel’s eyes fluttering shut as he applied more pressure and he moved down so he could grab two handfuls of Aziraphale’s arse, pulling the angel closer against him.</p><p>“Oh, <em> yes,” </em>Aziraphale breathed hard. “Oh, oh Crowley, it’s been so long.”</p><p>Crowley wanted to reply but he felt the angel’s hand squeeze the nape of his neck and leaned into the touch, at loss for words. He felt the kisses Aziraphale pressed to his Adam’s apple, that bobbed as he swallowed hard. Crowley could also feel Aziraphale’s erection graze against his hip bone and it took all of his inner strength for him not to kneel down and taste it with his own lips.</p><p>They stood there feeling each other’s bodies for a while until Crowley took initiative and began pushing Aziraphale towards the bed. Their chests bumped together as they moved to lay down. Their legs were tangled and Crowley rolled his hips, ran his hands over Aziraphale’s back, and tried to feel as much as he could of the other against his burning skin.</p><p>They kissed and Crowley couldn’t remember a time in which he felt so happy.  Aziraphale’s tongue tasted of red wine and the dessert they had earlier and even his saliva tasted good. Maybe because it was Aziraphale. Maybe because Crowley couldn’t think anymore. He could feel himself getting too worked up. His cheeks were warm and his legs were wrapped around Aziraphale’s waist.</p><p>“Angel, I don’t want to wait,” he heard himself saying, “I want you inside me, nay, I <em> need </em>you to.”</p><p>“Oh dear,” Aziraphale chuckled. He was adjusting himself better now that Crowley was all but locking him in place with his legs. His lips were on Crowley’s jaw, kissing and nibbling for a while before returning to the demon’s lips. “Are you sure? We haven’t done anything, won’t it hurt?”</p><p>Crowley shook his head. He slipped one hand down and touched his sex with his index and middle fingers, rubbing his clitoris and sliding down towards where it was wetter and hotter. He pulled them away.</p><p>“Look at it,” Crowley said as he showed Aziraphale his glistening fingers. “Look how wet I am for you.”</p><p>Aziraphale stared at Crowley’s fingers between their faces and he leaned in slightly, the tip of his tongue peeking out from his lips. Their gazes met through the dim light and Crowley could feel one thousand butterflies inside his stomach because Aziraphale was now licking his fingers clean.</p><p>Crowley couldn’t help but roll his hips at the sensation. It felt like Aziraphale’s tongue was down on his cunt and not on his fingers. It wasn’t possible. It was the sickest thing, having Aziraphale taste him like that, and yet it was lovingly and hot and Crowley was moaning and they weren’t even doing <em> anything </em>.</p><p>“Fuck me, please, fuck me.” He gasped because he couldn’t control himself.</p><p>When Aziraphale let go of Crowley’s fingers he did so with a soft pop and a smile so bright it made the demon almost angry. The angel propped himself on his elbows and went back to kissing Crowley, lips briefly capturing the demon’s tongue and sucking it.</p><p>Crowley wanted to cry. He wouldn’t, not <em> again </em> , but Satan he wanted to. He accepted the kiss greedily, and when he felt Aziraphale shift on top of him so that the tip of his cock was <em> finally </em> aligned with his cunt he could swear he saw stars. He felt out of his body, as if he was observing them kiss from a spot in the room.</p><p>Aziraphale slid inside Crowley, slowly at first, the demon so willingly accepting of the angel’s thick, delicious cock. It took them a little while but soon the angel was buried to the hilt and it felt just right. It wasn’t painful, it wasn’t difficult to take even after years had passed. Their bodies just fit as if they were meant to be. </p><p>Crowley arched his back and adjusted his leg around Aziraphale’s waist. His eyes rolled with pleasure as he felt the angel moving to pull out until only the head of his cock was inside and when he pushed in, still torturously slowly, Crowley let a low moan escape his lips. </p><p>Slow moves turned into rapid ones. Crowley felt how Aziraphale was losing himself into the sensation, as he did with all things that gave him pleasure. The angel moved like a beast and kissed like he was starved and nothing else but Crowley’s lips would be able to sate his hunger. </p><p>His eyes shut and he was pounding into Crowley, moaning against the demon’s ear, and Crowley would dig his heels against the bedsheets, scrape his fingernails against Aziraphale’s back and enjoy being fucked out of this world.</p><p>They were all tongue and teeth and lips kissing random parts of each other, just making contact in whatever ways they could think of and wherever they could reach.</p><p>“Oh….my… fucking…satan… fuck…yeah..yeah.. Ang’l.. yeah,” Crowley gasped, each thrust leaving him breathless. His body burned and he felt like all of the stars he’d helped create were spinning as the climax hit him like a lightning.</p><p>Aziraphale kept pounding into him, moving fast, not stopping, not now, not when it felt so, so good, and Crowley was almost there. He moved his hand between them, settling his middle finger against his clitoris and rubbing himself quickly, the sensation of his own orgasm bubbling up from within.</p><p>“Crowley—” the Angel cried against Crowley’s ear, tongue tasting the demon’s sweat. He stilled the movement of his hips just as Crowley felt the hot orgasm being poured inside his cunt. He spasmed once, twice, and flopped down on top of Crowley.</p><hr/><p>They were still sweaty. Their legs were intertwined and Aziraphale’s head was resting on Crowley’s chest, his fingers slowly drawing circles on the demon’s flat stomach.</p><p> “When we were in New York I felt like we were free, but we returned to London and things didn’t click as they should.” Crowley said. His voice was hoarse and he let out a relaxed yawn. “Why do you think that is?”</p><p>The demon thought of years before, when they didn’t know the Apocalypse was afoot or that their lives would be engulfed by the threat of the son of Satan. They’d returned from New York with the promise of <em> more </em>, but as soon as they got to London everything felt weird and out of place. Aziraphale was stiffer, and Crowley himself felt like he was being watched from over his shoulder with more frequency than usual. They didn’t fulfil any of their promises, and it had hurt way worse than when they fought in the XIX century. Crowley had tasted Aziraphale in the deepest way anyone could and he was sure he could never recover from that.</p><p>The withdrawn process had been tough. Almost hell-like, his torture in the form of a smiling, cheerful, perfect angel that insisted they talked at least once a week.</p><p> “New York was neutral territory. I think,” Aziraphale said, waking Crowley from his slumber. The demon realised that hours had passed. Hours in which they’d drunkenly dozed off, spent from the sex and the emotionally charged conversation from before. They woke slowly, Aziraphale first. Their bodies never moved away.</p><p>“What was London then? A warzone?” The demon yawned.</p><p>“Almost,” Aziraphale shifted slightly so his chin was resting on Crowley and he was looking up at the demon. “Here, at my library, there was always the risk of Heaven passing by. And your flat too.”</p><p>“But I’ve always spent time here before.”</p><p>“It’s – different, it feels different. Talking to you and, well -”</p><p>“Fucking me.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Aziraphale chuckled. “I don’t know if you –”</p><p>“I felt it too. I felt as if you weren’t just inside me, but –” Crowley sighed. He wanted to close his eyes because this conversation, too, felt emotionally charged. He couldn’t bear to look into Aziraphale’s angelic hazel eyes for too long. His fingers went to the angel’s blond hair and he looked there instead. “It felt like you were in my brain. In my soul.”</p><p>“Yes, my love.” As if reading him once more, Aziraphale shut his eyes and laid his head on Crowley’s chest again. Crowley couldn’t help but sigh in relief.</p><p>“And I know that if Heaven or Hell found out we’d be –”</p><p>“Where we are right now.” Aziraphale interrupted, his voice heavy. “They kind of know now. Perhaps we should have joined forces way sooner. We proved ourselves to be quite powerful together.”</p><p>“It was mostly Adam, Angel.”</p><p>“I know but –”</p><p>“Don’t think about what could have been. It will only hurt you.” It had hurt Crowley for so long he couldn’t bear to think about it anymore. “Think of the future. Of us, together. Think of the world we will visit, the places we’ll discover together.”</p><p>“How do you feel about Málaga?” Aziraphale replied, swiftly changing the subject, to which Crowley was extremely grateful.</p><p>“Haven’t been there in at least two thousand years.”</p><p>“We could start there.”</p><p>“I’d like that.” Crowley hummed.</p><p>In his honest opinion, he didn’t care where they went. Didn’t care if they spent time at the beach or visited new restaurants and new cities. As long as they were together, as long as he had Aziraphale in his arms just as they were, their legs tangled, their bodies spent and the sweat making their skin glue together, Crowley would be fine. He didn’t want to spend another night without Aziraphale.</p><p>He felt content, he felt on top of the world, and now with Aziraphale there with him there was absolutely nothing they couldn’t conquer. Whatever they had missed over the years, they had the rest of their immortal lives to make up for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again, I'd like to thank you all for reading my little fic. I hope it made you happy.<br/>ps.: if you find any mistakes please (and kindly) let me know. English isn't my first language and I didn't have a beta for this last chapter as I wanted to update as soon as I could.<br/>find me on tumblr: johnwatsson.tumblr.com<br/>find me on twitter: twitter.com/champsbeaux</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>